Filtre insidieux
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: SlashHPDM Post HBP Quand Harry et Draco s'éprennent l'un de l'autre, par le biais d'une potion pour le moins fallacieuse, et que c'est Lord Voldemort qui orchestre le tout...
1. Prologue : Pas le droit à l'erreur

**Titre : Filtre insidieux**

.

**Résumé** : SlashHPDM Post HBP Quand Harry et Draco s'éprennent l'un de l'autre, par le biais d'une potion pour le moins fallacieuse, et que c'est Lord Voldemort qui orchestre le tout...

**Diclaimer** : Les merveilleux protagonistes de cette histoire appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling... Mon simple mérite étant de les lui emprunter pour les dépraver un peu...

**Rating** : M (fuyez chastes yeux!)

**Pairing** : HPxDM

.

**Note de l'auteur**_ :_ l'heure est venue de m'inviter dans la communauté des auteurs d'FF... Et c'est sans prétention que je vous livre cette fiction. J'ai mis un temps considérable avant de choisir laquelle poster, les écris perdus dans mon ordinateur ne manquant pas, puis je me suis finalement décidé pour celle-ci... Il s'avère que j'adore les histoires où Harry et Draco ressentent une forte attirance l'un pour l'autre à cause d'un fait extérieur, que c'est indépendant de leur volonté. Je citerai pour exemple : "Bond" (de Anna Fugazzi, traduite de l'anglais par Claes) qui est de loin ma fic préférée. Je crains donc de ne pas faire dans l'innovation, ma fic aura probablement un goût de déjà vu... Tout de même je fais mon possible pour apporter une touche d'originalité. Enfin bref, j'espère que cet humble contenu vous plaira, et dites moi si ça vaut la peine que je publie la suite... :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Prologue : Pas le droit à l'erreur_

"Draco ! C'est l'heure." Lança une voix derrière la porte de la chambre du Serpentard.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, et les bruits de pas qu'émit la personne venue le prévenir lui indiquèrent que celle-ci repartait sans l'attendre.

Il était installé sur son lit depuis plusieurs heures, feuilletant négligemment un roman sorcier, contenu de sa précieuse bibliothèque. L'ouvrage en question était illustré, de nombreuses images mouvantes parsemaient les pages ça et là et Draco avait espéré que ce fait saurait détourner son attention de ses peurs grandissantes. Mais il n'en fût rien.

L'attente de ce moment cruciale, le jeune sorcier la vivait depuis le début de l'été déjà et ces derniers jours, elle lui était devenue quasi insupportable. Le Serpentard n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait et c'est profondément anxieux qu'il sortit de sa chambre, se rendit à l'autre extrémité du manoir Malfoy d'un pas incertain, comme s'il avançait dans le couloir de la mort. Il se figea quelques temps plus tard devant une lourde porte ornée de gravures, où il porta trois coups peu distincts.

"Entrez." lui parvint une voix étouffée par d'épaisses cloisons, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'employa à ignorer que les craintes l'assaillant depuis près de deux mois à présent étaient entrain de se manifester de la plus vive façon. Il prit un air dégagé et poussa doucement la poignée pour entrer.

Draco se retrouva bientôt devant une longue table de bois vernis. Au bout de celle-ci, surplombant l'assemblée, se tenait Lord Voldemort, toisant le jeune homme comme un malvenu de ses yeux rouge. A sa gauche étaient assis Malfoy père et mère, et à droite, le Professeur Snape et parrain de Draco. Ce dernier calcula un instant l'ambiance du moment. Elle semblait des plus électriques. Les yeux de Lucius Malfoy brillaient d'une contrariété contenue tandis que sa femme s'évertuait elle aussi à masquer ses émotions, avec néanmoins beaucoup plus de difficultés.

Snape, quant à lui, tenait en main un flacon contenant un liquide rose fluo, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts tout en soupirant de temps à autre. Devant lui était posé un autre flacon similaire au premier. Sa couleur, plus foncée que celui du premier, était également dans les teintes rosées.

L'air chargé d'un malaise évident acheva de décontenancer le Serpentard.

"Assied-toi, Draco."claqua la voix acerbe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui indiquant le bout de table face à lui. Le jeune homme, les yeux résolument baissés, s'assit sans un mot et attendit que la foudre s'abatte sur lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, où le jeune Malfoy sentait le regard malveillant de son Maître le brûler, celui-ci commença d'un ton neutre :

"Je ne saurais dire, Draco, à quel point tes mégardes nous mettent dans l'embarras. Toi et... _vous autres_," dit-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux aux parents de Draco, "semblez être incapables d'exécuter un plan en bonne et due forme. Le fait d'être entouré de gens tel que _vous_ ne constitue rien d'autre qu'un handicape à ma cause. Comprends que ton échec me coûte plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer..."

"Maître," tenta Snape d'une voix faible.

"Silence, Severus !" claqua froidement Voldemort. Il replongea ses yeux écarlates dans ceux de Draco. "Peu m'importent les circonstances."

Marquant une pose, il s'assura qu'il avait toute l'attention de son jeune disciple.

"Devoir ôter une vie est une chose singulière, n'est ce pas, Draco ?" reprit-il. "Cela procure des sensations pouvant être parfaitement ambivalentes, en fonction d'une personnalité ou des intentions, de la raison qui nous poussent à le faire ou de la personne à tuer... Il en est ainsi pour chaque sujet étant amené à accomplir un tel acte. Pour chaque sujet _faible_, Draco. Car ces émotions _sont_ une faiblesse. Elles entravent tes projets, mettent à mal tes plus profondes convictions et pour cette raison je ne peux tolérer dans mes troupes qui que soit faisant l'objet de ces sentiments... J'ai été peiné d'apprendre que des âmes sensibles filtraient mes rangs, incapables d'accomplir une mission qui devrait normalement leur paraitre anodine... "

Voldemort ne laissait pas de place à la répartie. Son air impassible devenait farouche au fur et à mesure qu'il s'expliquait.

"Puis," reprit-il, cette fois lançant un regard perçant à Snape. "Une toute autre chose à fini par attiser ma colère... A vous deux, vous avez changé ce qui aurait dû être une avancée considérable en une situation très, très inconfortable."

Puis s'adressant de nouveau au Serpentard :

"Outre le fait que Dumbledore soit mort - et ce n'est pas à toi que je le dois -, ce que j'ai perdu pour_ ça_ est un bien lourd tribut. La position de Severus fût définitivement anéantie, par ta faute, tandis que tu t'évertuais à te discréditer, toi et ta famille à mes yeux !"

Draco était aux cent coups. Il s'attendait pourtant à vivre une scène similaire, mais se l'imaginer et la vivre étaient deux choses bien différentes.

"Regarde-moi quand je m'adresse à toi, Draco Malfoy !" gronda Voldemort.

Le jeune homme fit un effort considérable pour lever les yeux sur son tyran. Le Lord Noir se leva lentement, s'approcha de lui et soudain la peur étreignit le Serpentard comme jamais.

"Je ne peux laisser passer une telle erreur, il me faut une punition exemplaire... S'il reste encore des indécis parmi nous, ils se poseront certainement moins de questions dès qu'ils auront vu ce qu'il en coûte de contrecarrer mes plans ! Severus !"

Voldemort ordonna à Snape, en un regard, de lui apporter les flacons qui avaient tant intrigué le Serpentard lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce. Les prenant en main tous les deux, le Lord Noir en jeta sommairement un à son jeune adepte, tandis qu'il gardât l'autre, le plus clair, avec lui.

"Ton châtiment," reprit-il, "sera aussi ta dernière chance de me satisfaire. Car il s'agit en fait d'une nouvelle mission."

Draco regarda son Maitre, confus. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu ses lèvres se fendre en un sourire sadique. Voldemort continua :

"En l'issu de cette tâche, Draco, tu détiens non seulement ta destinée, mais aussi celle de tes parents."

Le jeune homme leva aussitôt les yeux sur son père et sa mère, anxieux. Ceux-ci avaient la tête résolument baissée, tentant toujours de ne rien laisser transparaitre.

"Si tu échoues, je ne vous laisserais même pas, ne serait-ce que la possibilité d'envisager vous retourner contre moi, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? En revanche, si tu réussis, _il se pourrait_ que je reconsidère votre sort."

Fixant de nouveau son Maitre, Draco demanda d'une voix faible :

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Maitre ?" Voldemort se retourna vivement, sa cape virevoltant dans son mouvement.

"Severus," le héla-t-il de nouveau, "dis-lui." l'interpellé se releva, parcourut la distance qui le séparait de son filleul et le Lord Noir lui intima de poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

"Ceci," dit le Professeur de Potion en indiquant le flacon que Draco tenait en main, "est la première étape de ton plan. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, il y en a deux." Le Serpentard opina du chef et Snape reprit :

"Dont un pour toi... et un autre pour... Pour Potter." expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui semblait étranglée.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vient faire Potter dans cette histoire ?"

Draco avait l'air des plus perplexe.

"Contente-toi d'écouter !" le gronda Voldemort. Le Serpentard, à bout de nerfs, dû serrer les dents pour se taire, et Snape continua :

"Le fait est que c'est Potter toute l'histoire, Draco. Il sera ton principal objectif durant toute cette prochaine année. En parlant de ça, je pense que tu l'auras compris, tu devras retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée."

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du Serpentard. Il en avait envisagé des choses, mais certainement pas être obligé de retourner au Château. Certainement pas.

"Le but de la manœuvre, d'une vue d'ensemble, est que tu prennes ma place en tant qu'espion. Bien sûr, il est très improbable que tu y parviennes sans un petit coup de pouce du destin - et même avec, d'ailleurs... En tout cas c'est là que Potter entre en scène."

Prenant le flacon des mains de Draco, l'ancien Professeur de Potion voulut continuer ses explications. Entre temps, Voldemort intervint :

"Avant que tu ne commences, Severus, je tiens à mettre en garde Draco... Draco, ce qui va suivre n'est, certes, pas pour te plaire mais je ne tolèrerai aucune interruption. Si je t'entends une seule fois prendre la parole, je ne réponds plus de mes actes... C'est bien clair ?"

Draco acquiesça de nouveau, silencieusement. L'appréhension lui vrillant l'estomac, il s'employait à se concentrer sur la voix de son parrain :

"Bien," poursuivit ce dernier, mettant en évidence le petit contenant. "Comme je l'ai dit, Potter constitue un élément fort de ta prochaine quête. Tu devras te rapprocher de lui."

Draco aurait bien demandé à cet instant comment diable comptait-il le faire se rapprocher de Potter, mais le regard explicite et constant de son Seigneur posé sur lui l'en dissuada totalement. Et Snape allait de toute façon répondre à sa question instamment :

"Pour ce faire, nous devrons annihiler la vision qu'il a de toi, car il est évident que dans les circonstances actuelles, un quelconque rapprochement ne saurait se produire. Et c'est là que tu auras besoin de ces potions." expliqua-t-il. "L'une est complémentaire à l'autre, elles sont étroitement liées magiquement. Il s'agit là d'engendrer un pouvoir d'attraction entre deux sujets... Son nom : "cogitationem toto pectore", qui signifie "s'attacher corps et âme", ou encore sommairement appelée : "Filtre d'amour."

Draco, bouche ballante, dût faire preuve d'un sang froid implacable pour ne pas pousser une exclamation à la fois stupéfaite, ahurie, outrée ou indignée.

"Mais avant que tu ne t'évanouisses, Draco," reprit Snape,"sache que le terme de "filtre d'amour" ne saurait convenir à une potion d'une telle complexité. Ce qui est vendu dans les commerces sorciers, et portant cette même appellation, n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de potion. Lesdits "filtres d'amour" déclenchent une passion insatiable pour un temps déterminé. Un substitue d'amour dont la durée variera selon la qualité du produit et la personne qui la prend, mais rien qui puisse se comparer à ce dont nous disposons. En réalité, notre potion ne créera pas ce que j'appellerai un _substitue d'amour_, car dans le cas présent ces effets seraient inutiles, ils sont bien trop aléatoires et spontanés pour paraitre crédibles, leur durée trop incertaine et variant selon que la personne est puissante magiquement ou non... Or nous savons tous que Potter pourrait contrer un Imperium... Alors qu'en serait-il de ce genre de potion ?"

Severus marqua une courte pose, où il sembla réfléchir aux termes qu'il allait employer. Il voyait à l'air de son filleul que celui-ci était totalement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et il ne voulait pas le traumatiser davantage. C'était pourtant peine perdue.

"Non," reprit-il," l'effet de notre potion est très complexe. D'abord, elle fonctionne avec sa paire. Ensuite, elle tronque les pensées du sujet à l'égard de celui qui prend sa jumelle. Elle annihile toute conception pour la rendre à sa guise, détourne le jugement de manière lente et pour le moins calculée, jusqu'à faire ressentir à la personne un _véritable_ sentiment, incontournable et immuable. Même après les effets dissipés, chaque pensée, chaque émotion ressentie reste une vérité pour la personne qui la prend. Et si la potion à bien eue l'effet escompté, que le sentiment d'amour est finalement né, alors le lien restera probablement éternel, ne pourra plus être remis en question par le sujet... Il est clair que cela en fait une potion sournoise, car la personne à qui on l'administre pensera, et certainement toute sa vie durant, qu'elle aime une personne d'un amour sans faille alors qu'il est basé sur un mensonge. Elle biaisera le jugement de manière définitive... Il s'agit là d'une magie très ancienne, formellement interdite par la loi et dont très peu de sorciers ont connaissance. "

Tous les Malfoy, habituellement d'une pâleur extrême, étaient à présent livides. Les implications qu'engendraient ce produit leur paraissaient bien trop lourdes pour un adolescent, et surtout compromettaient son avenir irrévocablement.

"Mais il y a encore quelque chose que tu dois savoir," continua le Maitre des Potions. "Je me suis permis, avec l'approbation de notre Seigneur, bien entendu, de modifier quelques propriétés de la potion. Car j'ai émis des inquiétudes à propos d'un fait. En effet, comme tu as dû le comprendre, Potter, une fois qu'il aura ingurgité la potion, sera séduit par toi, progressivement. Mais il est clair que tu le sera aussi, Draco, et sans demi-mesure, or j'ai bien peur que de telles émotions te conduisent à des agissements irréfléchis, passionnés, et qui pourraient être lourds de conséquences."

Snape interrogea son Maitre du regard, comme pour être sûr qu'il partageait toujours ses opinions sur la question. Celui-ci acquiesça subrepticement donc il continua :

"C'est pourquoi j'ai modifié les effets de la tienne. Elle agira toutefois à peu de chose près de la même manière, car il est dangereux de trop la manipuler... Mais," - et celui-ci insista bien sur le _mais _-, "il te sera possible, à travers tous les sentiments que tu éprouveras, de distinguer qu'ils ne sont pas réels. Ce sera difficile dans les premiers temps, ils t'amèneront à ressentir des choses totalement contradictoires, mais avec le temps et, si tu te montres fort, tu sauras voir où est le vrai du faux, afin d'empêcher que les émotions altèrent ton jugement ou te détournent de tes objectifs. Cependant, comme je te l'ai dit, les effets resteront là, le principal dans ton cas sera une vive attraction physique. Un... désir qui se manifestera lentement et qui deviendra de plus en plus violent."

Draco en aurait rendu son déjeuné, et, à l'instant, son teint n'avait rien de naturel. Quelques secondes de silence semblèrent alors à tout le monde indispensables, de manière à ce que chacun assimile les informations expliquées. Ce fut finalement Voldemort, peu soucieux du bien-être d'autrui, qui reprit et conclut par la même :

"Voilà pour le côté théorique." dit-il en se levant. "Maintenant, place à la pratique. Tu imagines bien, Draco, que le but n'est pas de t'offrir une folle passion avec notre célèbre Survivant. Non. Et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai accepté que la potion soit modifiée. Une fois que la nature de votre relation aura changée, Potter aura l'intime conviction que tu es quelqu'un de bien, celui qu'il aime, il te fera confiance... Or j'attends de toi que lorsque ce moment arrivera, tu filtres les informations dont nous aurons besoin, et aussi que tu gagnes la confiance des autres. Avec l'approbation de Potter, ces ignares ne tarderont pas te l'accorder, étant donné qu'ils bénissent chaque parole de ce demeuré... Tu ne dois jamais perdre de vu cet objectif. Quelque soit les sentiments que tu éprouveras pour Potter, dis-toi bien que cela ne constituera jamais de circonstances atténuantes à mes yeux. Tu n'as pas la moindre marge d'erreur..."

Puis, le visage de Voldemort laissa place à un air de pur sadisme :

"Vois-tu, Draco... ce qui m'est réellement jouissif dans ce blâme, c'est sa complexité, le degré de dommages psychologiques qu'il pourrait t'occasionner... Oui, car tu es loin d'imaginer l'étendu de ce que va engendrer sur toi cette simple potion... De plus, je n'ai strictement rien à perdre. Tout à y gagner. Si tu échoues, ma foi, je ne serais pas le moins du monde surpris, et puis, ton inutilité déjà flagrante ne fera évidemment pas la moindre différence si tu venais à manquer à l'appelle. Et même si Potter devait apprendre ce que tu tramais, ce ne serait qu'un plan de plus découvert... Il ne saura que mieux que j'œuvre partout autour de lui, ne se sentira en sécurité nulle part, n'aura plus confiance en personne. Oh, bien sûr, son amour pour toi le forcera à te convaincre de rejoindre son camp, et même s'il arrivait à te rallier à sa cause, je t'éliminerais avant même que tu n'aies pu lever le petit doigt..."

Il émit un ricanement sinistre et encra plus profondément ses yeux dans ceux d'un Draco atterré.

"Et si par miracle tu réussissais - chose à laquelle je ne crois pas, les miracles -, j'aurais de nouveau un espion... Tu vois ? Rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Ah ! voilà qui est intéressant..."

Les yeux injectés de sang du Lord Noir parcoururent le visage crispé de Snape, désabusé de Malfoy père et mère, puis revint à celui _choqué_ de Draco.

"Maintenant, hors de ma vue." lui dit-il avec une indifférence insultante. C'est alors que s'avança le Professeur de Potion, précautionneusement, ayant une dernière requête à formuler :

"Pourrais-je, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections, peaufiner le plan avec Draco et répondre à ses éventuelles questions avant qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard ?" demanda-t-il.

Voldemort le toisa, silencieux, puis d'un geste de la main les congédia tous :

"Fais donc Severus, pour peu que ça ait une quelconque utilité... Maintenant sortez !"

Et tous s'exécutèrent. Draco contenait à grand peine des larmes de rage, de colère et d'indignation, tandis qu'il avançait atterré le long des corridors du manoir. Il aurait tant voulu fuir loin de ce cauchemar, loin de son bourreau, mais la vision de ses parents eux aussi sur la tangente – et sachant que leur sort reposait sur ses frêles épaules –, le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, une expression de pur dégoût se peignant sur son visage gracieux. Et il attendit, attendit encore, ayant l'impression que le temps s'égrainait comme un compte à rebours, les "tic-tacs" angoissants de son horloge murale ne faisant qu'accentuer cette sensation délirante.

La rentrée aurait lieu dans trois jours...


	2. Chapter 1 : Mystérieux adepte

**Filtre Insidieux**

.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bijouuuur ! Voilà le premier chapitre de filtre insidieux... Après relecture avec une amie, pour vérifier les fautes ect... J'ai appris un nouveau "mot"... (N'oubliez pas que je ne suis encore qu'une débutante !) A savoir : "OOC". Elle m'a dit : tes personnages sont un peu OOC, et moi je l'ai regardée avec de grands yeux, l'air de dire : Euh, oui d'accord... Et donc, tu peux traduire ? Bref, j'ai finalement eu mon explication, et donc d'après elle, mes personnages ne seraient pas vraiment fidèles à "eux-même", je tiens donc à en faire la précision, et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous, vous en pensez... :D Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira.

.

Un grand merci à **Rei Petitpoisson** et à **Surfway** pour leur review auquelle je ne peux pas répondre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos adresses si vous vouliez une réponse. J'espère qu'à vous aussi la suite plaira et plein de bisous !

Chapitre 1 : Mystérieux adepte

.

Draco Malfoy, Serpentard de maintenant dix-sept ans, était un jeune homme possédant de brillantes capacités.

Outre son physique des plus avantageux, dont la singularité et les nombreuses facettes plaisaient unanimement, il était intelligent, calculateur, réfléchi et même intellectuel à ses heures.

Dans les situations difficiles, le jeune sorcier avait toujours su faire preuve de sang froid, il prenait du recul et se montrait intuitif. Il ne fonçait jamais tête baissée, considérant consciencieusement tous les tenants et aboutissants. Cette faculté lui avait permis de se sortir de situations délicates avec brio et une maturité incontestable, inspirant le respect de ses pairs.

Ces qualités n'étaient pas à remettre en doute et, de prime abord, le Serpentard frôlait la perfection.

Pourtant, si l'on creusait un peu cette personnalité attractive, de nombreux défauts y apparaissaient, limpides et même grossiers. Car Draco avait cultivé la mauvaise habitude de se reposer sur ses acquis, étant conscient de ses attraits et les considérant comme prépondérants. En résultait une grande présomption et une vanité impressionnante, un jeune homme à l'ego surdimensionné et à la fâcheuse tendance au complexe de supériorité...

Draco avait toujours considéré les personnes ayant un ascendant sur lui comme dangereuses. Ces personnes, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il y avait bien sûr son père, à qui le Serpentard vouait une profonde admiration, mais l'admiration en vieillissant s'était mêlée à une sorte de rancune, car les implications qu'engendraient le fait d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy paraissaient de plus en plus contraignantes au Serpentard. Venait ensuite Severus Snape. L'homme avait une influence incontestable sur le jeune sorcier, lequel lui enviait son charisme froid et détaché, sa force et l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui. Sans le lien presque familiale qui l'unissait à Snape ainsi que leur passion commune pour l'art des potions, Draco aurait détesté cet homme pour susciter en lui de tels sentiments.

Restaient encore deux personnes sur cette terre à avoir de l'influence sur Draco, et qu'il haïssait profondément pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement parce que ces deux sorciers, de parfaites antithèses, étaient les dignes représentants du bien et du mal, têtes d'affiches de deux camps bien distincts et que, par conséquent, Draco était contraint de suivre soit l'un, soit l'autre. Or le Serpentard n'avait jamais aimé les extrêmes. Et de son point de vu, c'était de leur fait s'il ne se sentait à sa place nulle part. Son appartenance au camp des Ténèbres, Draco la devait plus à sa position de sang pur et à son nom qu'à de réelles convictions.

De plus, l'un d'eux, en l'occurrence son Maître attitré, terrifiait Draco. Plus que jamais à l'heure actuelle, Voldemort lui apparaissait sous son véritable jour : un être insensible et amoral, dont les préceptes avaient fini par le rebuter totalement.

Pour l'autre, Draco ne savait quoi en penser. Il l'intriguait, n'arrivait jamais à le cerner.

Car si Voldemort était l'incarnation du mal et sans conteste, Harry Potter, en revanche, ne ressemblait en rien à l'incarnation du bien pour Draco. Les aspects sombres de la personnalité du Survivant l'avaient toujours laissé perplexe, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer certaines de ses réactions et son esprit analytique n'avait de cesse de chercher à comprendre son ennemi.

Son ennemi... Le seul élève de Poudlard qui arrivait à le déstabiliser. Le seul à lui faire éprouver aussi bien de la susceptibilité que de la perplexité, ou encore du dégoût, de la haine et de la jalousie... En somme une quantité incalculable de sentiments que Draco n'avait jamais ressentis pour personne. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, il se savait déjà étroitement lié au Gryffondor, d'une manière singulière et qui n'avait rien de saine, mais lié néanmoins. Son ennemi, le meilleur...

Et aujourd'hui, il allait sciemment renforcer ce lien qui l'effrayait tant, le dénaturer, le transfigurer, lui apporter encore de nouveaux aspects par le biais de deux potions...

Donc, et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, en comptant le fait qu'il eût été incapable de surmonter sa peur de tuer Dumbledore, Draco se retrouvait dans une situation inextricable. Toutes ses brillantes qualités ne lui seraient d'aucun recours, une fois encore, et le blond à cet instant en serrait les dents de contrariété.

"Bois la, Draco, tu n'as pas le choix." lui dit calmement son parrain.

L'ancien professeur de potion et le Serpentard se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, au manoir Malfoy, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur de ravissants fauteuils de cuir. Draco tenait en main le flacon que lui avait remis son Maître durant leur _entretient_, incapable de se résoudre à en boire le contenu.

"Pitié, Professeur," s'exclama-t-il, dépité, "il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ! Je pourrais faire semblant, je suis sûr que je peux y arriver..."

"Pour la énième fois, Draco, non. Si tu ne la bois pas le lien ne pourra se créer, elle fonctionne avec l'autre, c'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien."

Le Serpentard poussa un soupire excédé. Comment pourrait-il survivre à ça ? Draco refusait jusqu'à l'idée de s'attacher à quelqu'un, de quelque manière que se soit, convaincu en son fort intérieur que cela n'apportait rien qui vaille la peine. Et même s'il savait que la potion lui permettrait de distinguer le vrai du faux dans le lien, il s'agissait de Potter ! Tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin de _ce_ Gryffondor avait toujours échappé à son contrôle. Draco avait peur, il était terrifié par les sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait pas encore mais qu'il ressentirait inexorablement s'il buvait cette potion.

"Draco..." reprit son parrain d'une voix lasse, "ton sort me chagrine beaucoup, mais il en a été décidé ainsi, c'est comme ça. Estime-toi plutôt heureux de ne pas avoir été tué directement, et tes parents avec..."

"Qui vous dit que je ne préfèrerais pas mourir plutôt que de vivre ça ?" s'écria Draco.

"Ne dis pas ça !"

"Mais regardez les choses en face ! Qu'est ce que j'ai gagné, une année de sursis, tout au plus ? Parce que franchement votre plan n'a pas la moindre chance de réussir. Le Maitre me tuera de toute façon ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de Potter ? Et si la potion n'avait pas le moindre effet sur lui, vous avez bien dû y penser, n'est ce pas ? Potter si puissant, Potter contre les Imperiums, Potter survit au sortilège de la mort... Et que sais-je encore... Pourquoi aurait-elle de l'effet sur lui ?"

"Potter est puissant, il est vrai, mais il n'en demeure pas moins un être humain. Les potions n'ont rien à voir avec les sorts, c'est beaucoup plus complexe. Aucun sorcier ne peut contrer leurs effets."

"Aucun sorcier ne pouvait survivre au sortilège de la mort non plus." rétorqua le Serpentard irrité. "Et vous l'avez toujours sous-estimé..."

"C'est toi qui dit ça ?" lança Snape en haussant un sourcil.

"Parfaitement, oui. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité... Et pour ce que ça change, de toute façon... Je suis aussi terrifié à l'idée qu'elle fonctionne sur lui qu'à l'idée qu'elle ne fonctionne pas."

Snape ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Qu'y avait-il à dire, à part qu'il comprenait ? Ca n'aurait avancé le Serpentard en aucune façon, alors il se contenta de le regarder avec une sorte de compassion dans les yeux, laissant le jeune homme ruminer encore un peu sur son sort avant de le relancer pour qu'il boive la potion.

"Où sont mes parents ?" demanda le blond au bout d'un moment, "j'avais espéré les revoir avant de partir..."

"Tu n'est pas sorti de ta chambre ces deux derniers jours, Draco." remarqua le professeur d'une voix douce.

"Je sais. Je pensais qu'ils viendraient me voir ici..." avoua le Serpentard tristement.

"Je ne les ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois non plus, mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour eux... Tu devrais en faire autant. Tu as déjà bien assez à penser pour le moment." Draco acquiesça à contre cœur. "Bois la maintenant, il est plus que l'heure..."

"Et comment vais-je la faire prendre à Potter ?" s'inquiéta Draco, se décidant enfin à enlever le bouchon du contenant.

"Ceci n'est pas de ton ressort... "expliqua rapidement Snape.

Et le Serpentard, qui allait porter le flacon à ses lèvres, se ravisa brusquement, ne comprenant pas où son parrain voulait en venir.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Snape poussa à son tour un soupir excédé.

"Il y a encore plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir... Je t'expliquerai tout ça mais bois-moi cette potion ! Maintenant."

Draco étudia encore son parrain quelques secondes, mais son air était aussi indéchiffrable que d'habitude. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Qui d'autre que lui pourrait faire boire la potion à Potter ? Le jeune homme se posait tant de questions que son sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes, et une migraine atroce ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ces deux derniers jours.

Il finit par s'exécuter, portant le tube à ses lèvres, conscient que les choses seraient à jamais différentes à cause de ce simple geste, et à cause de ce maudit liquide purpurin.

Lorsqu'il l'eut terminé, Draco fut surpris car, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne faisait pas la grimace en avalant une potion. Son goût ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un bonbon à la violette. Pas que Draco raffolait de cet arôme, il était simplement étonné par ce goût atypique.

Puis ses pensées l'emmenèrent peu à peu dans des directions totalement incongrues et tout parut dénué de sens au Serpentard l'espace d'un instant. La potion sournoise, tandis qu'elle s'immisçait dans son corps, visitait son esprit, le recouvrant d'une sorte de brouillard où tout devenait indistinct. Puis Draco éprouva la singulière impression que son esprit venait d'être scindé en deux parties, l'une faisant écho à l'autre, puis ses pensées finirent par se remélanger étrangement. Cette sensation ne dura que quelques secondes avant de qu'il ne revienne à la normale, simplement chamboulé par les effets insolites de cette magie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda Snape une fois qu'il vit une lueur vivace briller de nouveau dans les yeux de son filleul.

"C'est étrange. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer... Je me sens comme... déconnecté..." bafouilla le blond.

"C'est normal." assura le professeur. "Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal... J'ai vu des gens rester les yeux dans le vide pendant des heures après avoir bu cette potion."

"Qui aurait envie de boire sciemment une chose pareille ?" s'exclama le blond, complètement revenu sur terre cette fois et Snape eut un semblant de sourire :

"Cette potion peut être attrayante lorsqu'elle est prise de bon gré..." Il prit alors un ton professoral. "Elle fut créée par une sorcière il y a très longtemps. Celle-ci, de sang pur, devait se marier à un jeune âge, et avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était une union de convenance en réalité. Cependant cette sorcière croyait dur comme fer en l'amour, en la passion, elle pensait que c'était là l'accomplissement d'une vie... Alors, incapable de se résoudre à vivre éternellement avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle créa cette potion en binôme et la fit boire à son mari avant de la prendre elle-même. Elle était prête à altérer ses propres pensées pour avoir la chance de vivre l'amour dont elle rêvait... La potion eût l'effet escompté et elle vécut toute sa vie en pensant qu'elle aimait son mari, comme elle le désirait. Tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste mensonge mais cela lui convenait... Elle préférait cela plutôt que vivre sans amour... Draco ?"

"Hum ? Pardon... Je me croyais presque assister à un cour de Binns..." lança le Serpentard en réprimant un bâillement.

"Ne m'insulte pas je te prie !" s'insurgea le Professeur.

"C'est une bien belle histoire mais je maudis cette sorcière pour avoir créé cette... cette _chose_."

"La formule n'était pas censée sortir des murs de son laboratoire," reprit Snape, "sauf que de mauvais esprits ont un jour eu vent de cette histoire et lui ont volé un manuel comportant tous ses travaux - brillants, soit dit en passant. Unique exemplaire et vestige d'une époque bien lointaine... Toujours est-il que ce manuel est à moi maintenant, et je me garderai bien de divulguer la manière dont je me le suis procuré..."

"De toute façon ça ne m'intéresse pas, sans vouloir vous offenser... Dites-moi plutôt qui doit faire prendre la potion à Potter si ce n'est pas moi ?" demanda Draco, l'air suspicieux.

Snape mit un bref instant pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Dans d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait été amusé par le comportement de son professeur. Il semblait que seules les potions et leur histoire avaient un véritable impacte sur ce sorcier, l'unique discipline arrivant à faire briller ses yeux. Snape toussota pour se redonner une contenance et reprit :

"As-tu déjà entendu parler de Jack Mallon ?" demanda-t-il. Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Non. Qui est-ce ?"

"Un partisan de notre Seigneur..." répondit Snape. "Enfin... C'est assez compliqué, en réalité. Disons que notre Maitre considèrerait presque Mallon comme un égal... J'ai dit presque... Pour preuve, il est le seul à ne pas porter la marque."

Snape se leva de son siège pour se dégourdir les jambes et, tournant le dos à Draco, il se mit à observer les portraits disséminés dans la pièce.

"Il est d'origine américaine." reprit-il. "Etant jeune, il était professeur de potion, tout comme moi, où il exerça dans son pays durant quelques années. Mais cet homme brillant avait soif de pouvoir et aspirait en réalité à une carrière politique... A l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, il partit pour la Birmanie et entreprit là-bas des études de droit sorcier. Il sortit quelques années plus tard premier de sa promotion, et devint bientôt un homme très influent. Il semblerait que le Lord Noir et Mallon se soient rencontrés là-bas, en Birmanie. Mallon a très vite été séduit par la personnalité de notre Seigneur, et visiblement le sentiment était réciproque, le Maitre le voyait comme un atout probablement, une personne sûre et digne de sa confiance. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ces liens se sont tissés entre eux... Bref, toujours est-il que ces deux là n'ont jamais rompu le contact, Mallon continuait de siéger en Birmanie et, quand le Maitre avait besoin de lui, il s'y rendait, ou inversement... Il n'a jamais contraint Mallon à quitter son pays pour le servir pleinement, le laissant prendre en ampleur de son côté... J'ai d'ailleurs l'intime conviction que tout ceci était calculé..."

Draco gardait les yeux rivés sur son parrain, son attention à son maximum.

"Pourquoi a-t-il agi comme ça avec ce Mallon ?" demanda-t-il. "Ca ne lui ressemble vraiment pas."

"En effet, son comportement vis-à-vis de Mallon est très inhabituel. Finalement, depuis que je connais son existence, j'ai toujours su que c'était lui le véritable bras droit de notre Seigneur... Pour finir, il y a de cela quelques jours, Mallon est apparut en Angleterre, manifestant l'envie de redevenir le professeur de potion qu'il était dans ses jeunes années... Evidemment la requête venait officieusement du Maitre, car en fin de compte, Mallon est son dernier recours, et c'est de lui que le Lord Noir veut faire son espion..."

"Je ne comprends pas, Professeur." souffla Draco. "Pourquoi m'avoir confié cette mission s'il a déjà un espion ?"

"Pour te punir, Draco. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête du Maitre mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne fait rien d'autre que t'infliger un châtiment dans cette histoire... Une punition et c'est tout, il n'attend rien de toi en réalité..."

Draco réprima à grand peine son envie de hurler que si, justement, il ne comprenait ce fait que trop bien...

"...Quand Mallon est arrivé ici, il a tout de suite rencontré les hauts sièges du Ministère. D'après ce que j'ai compris, lui et Scrimgeour était déjà en relation avant qu'il n'arrive, probablement pour quelque affaire politique entre les deux pays. En tout cas il s'est vu disposer du poste de Professeur de Potion, qui était justement à pourvoir, sans aucun problème, et a même été nommé directeur adjoint de Poudlard, le tout sur ordre du Ministre lui-même."

"C'est donc lui que le Lord Noir a choisi pour infiltrer l'Ordre, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Draco d'une voix éteinte.

"Il semblerait, en effet..." dit Snape d'un air irrité. "Quand j'ai demandé au Maître de me donner la potion de Potter, pour te la remettre avant que tu partes à Poudlard, il m'a confirmé que c'était Mallon qui se chargeait de cette partie du plan, et dès ce soir visiblement, car il m'a ordonné de te la faire prendre aussi ce soir. Or, une fois que l'un a pris sa potion, l'autre ne doit pas tarder à prendre la sienne, au risque que le lien ne s'établisse pas."

"Et si ce Mallon échouait ? Qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire prendre la potion à Potter, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ?" demanda Draco sans réellement attendre de réponse.

"Mieux vaut ne pas envisager cette possibilité, en fait. Mais pour répondre à ta question, et bien, il ne se passerait rien, justement... Ca ne marcherait pas. Toutefois, vu l'entrain dont le Maître fait preuve quant à cette punition, je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait... S'il m'a intimé l'ordre de te la faire prendre ce soir c'est que Mallon l'a déjà faite boire à Potter à l'heure où nous parlons, ou qu'il va le faire sans tarder..."

"Si vous le dites..." Draco resta muet un moment, les yeux dans le vague, semblant réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, il reprit :

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le Lord Noir n'attend rien de cette mission en réalité." Snape acquiesça d'un air triste. "Mais... ma seule chance de me sauver et de sauver mes parents par en même temps est que j'arrive à filtrer l'ordre, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je ne peux pas t'assurer que ça changera quelque chose, mais enfin... Si tu arrivais à montrer que tu peux lui être utile et surtout que tu peux accomplir une mission avec succès, peut-être révisera-t-il ta position." répondit le professeur, sans grandes convictions.

"Mais maintenant que la machine est engrangée et que nous avons apparemment bu tous deux la potion, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer... Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon."

"Effectivement" approuva Snape. "Il est évident que c'est la seule chose à faire. C'est le moment de mettre à profit tes brillantes aptitudes à te sortir de situations catastrophiques."

"Je sais parfaitement quand le but que je me fixe est à ma porté" répondit Draco d'une voix trainante, "et si seulement tout ça ne tenait qu'à moi… Mais Potter et ses réactions compteront pour beaucoup aussi... En plus il y a vraiment un point qui cloche dans votre plan..."

"Lequel ?" s'enquit Snape.

"Le fait que notre rapprochement n'aura rien de vraisemblable." expliqua Draco. "Le Maître s'imagine peut-être que le camp ennemi est peuplé d'ignares mais nous savons vous et moi que c'est faux... Comment les gens vont-ils s'expliquer que Potter tombe tout à coup amoureux de moi ? N'oubliez pas que cette Granger est très perspicace, elle va sentir l'arnaque à plein nez... Et puis, il y aura les autres, McGonagall notamment, elle connait l'animosité qui nous caractérise depuis toujours, elle aussi trouvera ça suspect... Si Potter ne découvre pas tout seul qu'il n'y a rien de normal à ce qu'il ressent, les autres se chargeront de le lui faire comprendre, j'en suis sûr..."

"Tu sembles prêter beaucoup de qualités au camp ennemi, Draco..." remarqua le professeur sans en être contrarié pour autant.

"Je me contente d'être objectif ! Ils ont un cerveau comme vous et moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne tireraient pas les bonnes conclusions."

"Ca n'était pas un reproche, au contraire... Tu fais preuve de bon sens, car bien sûr que beaucoup d'entre eux pourraient trouver ça suspect... "

"Que me conseillez-vous, alors ? On dirait que vous vous être déjà penché sur la question..."

"C'est le cas, en effet. Et il y a peut-être une solution à ce problème."

"Laquelle ?" demanda impatiemment Draco.

"Avant tout, il faut empêcher que toute l'attention soit dirigée sur toi... Comprends-moi bien... Au début, le comportement de Potter risque de ne pas être très différent de celui qu'il a d'habitude, étant donné que la potion à un effet assez lent. Or, je suggère que si Potter devait continuer, dans les premiers temps, à se montrer insultant envers toi, le mieux serait que tu l'ignores. Selon moi, si tu te montres indifférent aux attaques de Potter, lui et tous les autres vont penser que tu es, en quelque sorte, las de toutes ces querelles..."

Snape s'interrompit un instant, revenant à sa place initiale et fixant Draco droit dans les yeux.

"Cependant," reprit-il, "il restera le fait que ce sera toi, et uniquement toi qui aura ce changement de comportement... Et cela pourra leur paraitre étrange. Je pense que pour être sûr que cette solution marche, il faudrait que d'autres Serpentard cessent tout comme toi de répondre aux attaques des Gryffondor... Ainsi, si le phénomène touche plusieurs personnes, Potter et sa bande ne vont pas se concentrer uniquement sur toi, mais sur tout un groupe de personnes..."

"Vous suggérez que j'enrôle mes amis dans cette histoire ?" demanda Draco, septique.

"Je pense que c'est la seule chose à faire en effet. Ce Zabini, par exemple, m'a l'air de quelqu'un de confiance, Parkinson aussi... Et toi tu as toujours eu un net ascendant sur eux. Alors explique-leur ta situation, tout ce qu'ils auront à faire sera d'arrêter de se quereller avec vos potentiels rivaux. Le but est simplement de laisser croire que tu n'es pas le seul à changer de comportement... Pour la suite, si tu adoptes une attitude moins hostile dès les premiers temps, le tout appuyé par tes amis qui en feront de même, le changement de vision que Potter va subir vis-à-vis de toi paraitra moins anormal..."

L'air dubitatif de Draco n'échappa pas à Snape et, étant convaincu que sa solution était la bonne, il tenta de le rassurer plus encore :

"Ecoute. Je sais que tout ça peut paraitre incertain et flou... Mais crois-moi, pour avoir étudié le comportement et les réactions de nos ennemis lorsque je les côtoyais, je pense que ça peut marcher. Et puis je te rappelle que la potion aura elle aussi son rôle à jouer. Ce n'est pas comme si Potter allait tomber éperdument amoureux de toi du jour au lendemain, tout ça est calculé. Alors cesse un peu de t'inquiéter et concentre ton énergie sur la réussite de ton projet... Tu aviseras avec le temps, en voyant les réactions que cela va générer sur le fait ; c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire." lui assura-t-il.

"Très bien... J'essaierai de convaincre Blaise et Pansy. En tout cas je suis sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance, ils ne m'ont jamais trahi, c'est déjà une chose positive..." se convint Draco, tentant d'occulter la certitude que tout cela n'avait pas la moindre chance de fonctionner.

"Y a-t-il d'autres points que tu souhaiterais éclaircir ?" demanda Snape.

"Des tas..." soupire le blond. "Mais je n'arrive plus vraiment à avoir de pensées cohérentes pour être honnête. Le sommeil m'a déserté ces derniers jours..." Snape remarqua alors qu'en effet, son filleul avait vraiment l'air épuisé.

"Essaie de te reposer d'ici demain. Je te conduirai jusqu'à la gare grâce à un sort de désillusion. Tes effets et livres sont déjà prêts, et je me charge de te les apporter en même temps." Draco acquiesça, quitta son siège et s'affala sur son lit sans même se déshabiller.

"Merci Professeur." dit-il d'un air reconnaissant tandis que Snape s'apprêtait à partir.

"Pas de quoi. Maintenant dors, nous auront l'occasion de peaufiner encore quelques détails demain." et sur ce, il sortit.

La rentrée aurait lieu le lendemain...

* * *

Un moment plus tôt, au Terrier...

"Qu'est-ce que fabrique cet enflure ?" s'exclamait un brun aux yeux verts d'un air résolument farouche, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et regardant toutes les cinq secondes par la fenêtre de celle-ci.

"Cesse de gigoter comme ça !" tenta vainement le roux. "Tu es entrain de me filer la nausée... Je crois que j'ai trop mangé à midi..."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté une telle chose !" cracha le brun, ignorant royalement son ami. "Si Dumbledore avait été là, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire..."

Et Ron Weasley soupira de lassitude.

C'était toujours comme ça depuis le début des vacances : son meilleur ami ne cessait d'évoquer la mort de leur directeur et parlait au conditionnel... S'il n'avait pas _légèrement_ craint la réaction de son frère de cœur, Ron lui aurait bien dit qu'avec des "si" on coupait du bois – expression moldue qu'il tenait d'Hermione.

"C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix..." préféra-t-il répondre. "Et puis tu n'auras qu'à faire acte de présence..."

"Encore heureux !" s'insurgea Harry Potter. "Le jour où je vais prononcer des discours en faveur du Ministère n'est pas encore arrivé."

"Je ne suis pour rien dans ce qu'il t'arrive alors baisse d'un ton tu veux !" s'irrita finalement Ron, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer légèrement le brun.

"Excuse-moi. Mais ça me coûte à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer... Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne jamais en arrivé là."

"Je sais, Harry. Mais tu n'as tout simplement pas eu le choix alors arrête de t'en vouloir..." le réconforta Ron.

"C'est plus fort que moi... Mais merci d'avoir essayé." Harry jeta un énième coup d'œil par la fenêtre et soudain, il se figea. "Je crois que c'est eux !" s'exclama-t-il. "Viens, descendons rencontrer le fameux remplaçant de Snape..."

"Oh Merlin, j'ai le trac rien que d'y penser !" avoua le rouquin.

Harry saisit la main de Ron pour qu'il le suive d'un geste brusque et les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent dans les escaliers menant au salon. Molly Weasley se tenait déjà dans l'entrée, prête à accueillir ses invités, une pointe d'appréhension se lisant sur son visage déjà crispé. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, et de loin, on pouvait voir deux hommes s'avancer dans sa direction. Scrimgeour entra finalement, accompagné du nouveau Professeur de Potion et Directeur Adjoint de Poudlard. Les deux hommes furent invités à passer au living, et Molly partit directement s'affairer dans sa cuisine, laissant les deux visiteurs en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Hermione et Arthur Weasley.

"Monsieur Le Ministre, Monsieur Mallon... Soyez le bienvenus chez moi !" lança Arthur d'un ton affable, serrant vigoureusement les mains des deux messieurs. "Asseyez-vous je vous en prie."

"Merci Weasley, mais nous sommes pressés." répondit Scrimgeour, toujours aussi antipathique. Puis il reporta son attention sur Harry. "Monsieur Potter... Quel plaisir de vous revoir..." annonça-t-il d'un air ironique. Ledit Potter, l'air toujours aussi indisposé, s'avança vers les deux hommes pour les saluer à son tour, suivi de près par Ron et Hermione.

Le fameux Mallon, qui paraissait la cinquantaine bien conservée, était un homme relativement avenant de prime abord. Il salua poliment ses hôtes tout en se présentant, selon lui ravi de les rencontrer... Sa taille, haute et saillante, ainsi que son physique raffiné - des cheveux grisonnants plaqués en arrière et des yeux d'un bleu limpide -, conférait à l'homme un charisme incontestable. Ron fut aux anges lorsqu'il constata que Snape et Mallon n'avaient rien en commun.

"Potter ?" appela le Ministre une fois les présentations faites. L'interpellé, qui partageait discrètement son avis sur le nouveau professeur avec sa meilleure amie se retourna :

"Oui ?" répondit-il et il constata que Scrimgeour le détaillait d'une moue septique.

"Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de faire un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion..."

"Et vous m'aviez aussi assuré que cette soirée n'aurait rien de formel." rétorqua le Gryffondor, ce qui fit renifler le Ministre d'un air dédaigneux. "De toute façon je viens comme ça, ou je ne viens pas !"

"Vous prenez tout au pied de la lettre, Potter... Il s'agit néanmoins de mobiliser l'opinion publique ! La presse - tous ces jeunes qui font des articles incendiaires dans la Gazette et qui n'en ratent pas une pour nous ridiculiser -, sera présente, ainsi que de braves électeurs ! Un effort de votre part eût été approprié et j'ai fait l'erreur de croire que vous en étiez conscient."

A peine ces deux là étaient-ils réunis que déjà les discordances étaient balancées sans la moindre retenue. C'est précisément ce que se dirent les amis d'Harry, ainsi qu'Arthur à ce moment. Voyant tous l'air opiniâtre qu'arborait Harry, ils soupirèrent d'anticipation, se demandant pourquoi diable Scrimgeour s'obstinait-il toujours à parler politique avec le Survivant... Ils attendaient avec appréhension la réplique du jeune homme et pour cause... Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver :

"Et bien sachez, monsieur le Ministre," dit Harry en pointant du doigt son homologue, "que je ne me sens nullement concerné par ce que pense l'opinion de vous. D'ailleurs, à défaut de vous exprimer clairement le fond de ma pensée, je dirai simplement que j'adhère _totalement_ aux fameux articles dont vous parlez... Comprenez bien que si je daigne venir à ce gala de _propagande_ c'est uniquement parce que j'y suis contraint. Nous avions un accord, alors tenons-nous en à ça et par pitié, faites moi donc grâce de vos homélies sentimentales."

Le pamphlet du jeune Gryffondor eut l'effet de jeter un froid polaire sur l'assemblée. Le Ministre avait l'air outré, Arthur Weasley se tortillait, Ron et Hermione, la bouche déformée en un rictus, s'employaient à ne pas rire nerveusement tandis que Mallon, lui, calculait ouvertement Harry de son regard perçant.

"Vous êtes un parfait insolent, Potter !" s'écria le Ministre quand il eut repris contenance. "Je ne saurais tolérer ce genre de répartie durant la soirée ! Il est exclu que vous preniez ce ton avec moi, qui que vous soyez et quoi que vous représentiez..." finit-il d'un air menaçant.

"Il est temps que vous compreniez quelque chose..." rétorqua Harry avec feu. "C'est que vous et vos sbires du Ministère vous ne m'impressionnez plus. Vous me trainez sous la contrainte pour que j'assiste à cette soirée, c'est suffisant, non ? Laissez-moi en paix œuvrer pour ce qui est _important_, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et ce ne sera pas vous visiblement... Vous êtes bien trop occupé à soigner votre image..."

"Continuez ainsi et vous aurez de graves ennuis, Potter !" s'exclama Scrimgeour en s'approchant du jeune sorcier.

"De grâce, messieurs, réglez vos différents à une autre heure !" intervint alors Jack Mallon, s'interposant entre les deux hommes. "Il est plus que temps d'y aller."

L'intervention du nouveau professeur soulagea vivement les spectateurs de la scène. Harry et Scrimgeour se regardèrent en chien de faïence l'espace d'un instant avant que ce dernier se ressaisisse.

"Soit !" lança-t-il. "Allons-y. Et vous... Contentez-vous de fermer la bouche et faire bonne figure..." dit-il à Harry.

Le Gryffondor voulut de nouveau insulter le Ministre à coup de remarques sous-jacentes mais Hermione lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il se contenta donc de renifler dédaigneusement et suivit les deux adultes à contre cœur.

Mallon continuait d'observer Harry à la dérobée, il lui avait fait forte impression. Il constata que ce que lui avait dit son Maître au sujet du Gryffondor était quelque peu erroné...

D'après Voldemort, Harry était un jeune homme puissant mais peu averti, naïf et dont le seul mérite était d'être bien entouré... Mais visiblement cette description était à remettre en question. Mallon se demanda d'ailleurs _qui_ avait été l'informateur de son Maître durant toutes ces années pour que Voldemort en arrive à de telles conclusions... Et de son avis, le fameux informateur avait délibérément omis quelques informations...

Tout en réfléchissant à ses observations, Mallon laissa passer devant lui ses deux compagnons, lesquels étaient toujours fort piqués. Il défit alors discrètement un de ses boutons de manchette et fit exprès de le faire tomber.

"Oh ! Je suis maladroit !" s'exclama-t-il. Les deux hommes se retournèrent juste avant d'arriver dans la zone de transplanage.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Scrimgeour.

"Rien de grave, j'ai fais tomber un de mes boutons de manchette. Ne vous retournez pas je vais le retrouver..."

"Je peux vous aider ? On y voit rien ici..." dit Harry en s'approchant.

"Inutile, jeune homme, un simple Accio fera l'affaire..." assura Mallon tout en sortant sa baguette. Puis il lança un le sort, demandant doucement son bouton, tandis que Harry, haussant les épaules, se retournait vers la zone de transplanage.

Et une fois que le jeune homme fut totalement retourné, Mallon en profita pour lançer un sort de confusion à son futur élève d'un geste mesuré tout en marmonnant une incantation. Celui-ci le percuta de plein de fouet, mais Harry et Scrimgeour n'y virent que du feu, s'apprêtant déjà à transplaner. Mallon s'empressa de les rejoindre et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt au Ministère.

_"La soirée n'aura rien de formel..."_ se disait Harry lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux. _"Conneries ! Comme je vous haie Scrimgeour..."_

Le Gryffondor le plus connu du monde sorcier, après Godric Gryffondor lui-même, venait selon lui d'atterrir en pleine conférence de presse. Les journalistes se bousculaient dans un brouhaha démesuré, tentant vainement de s'approprier une des chaises misent à leur disposition. Face à cette cohorte décousue et plutôt vindicative trônait une haute estrade, elle-même recouverte par un pupitre, d'où l'on pouvait conclure que le Ministre prendrait la parole. Derrière, toujours sur l'estrade, avait été placé quelques sièges où déjà certains membres du Magenmagot étaient assis, attendant patiemment que le Chef d'état Sorcier arrive au bras du Survivant. Il était évident que l'un de ces sièges était réservé à ce dernier.

De plus, comme pour ajouter encore à son humeur exécrable, Harry avait été pris d'un violent mal de tête juste avant d'arriver à la soirée. Il était d'ailleurs d'une pâleur inquiétante.

"Vous vous sentez bien ?" demanda Mallon d'un ton mielleux à Harry tandis qu'ils s'avançaient tous deux à la suite du Ministre jusqu'à l'estrade.

"Hum ? Oui, oui, simple migraine." répondit-il en se massant les tempes. "J'en ai toujours une quand je rencontre Scrimgeour..." Mallon ne put réprimer un petit rire.

"Vous ne semblez pas être très en osmose tous les deux..." remarqua-t-il.

"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire..."

Soudain, alors qu'Harry, Scrimgeour et Mallon arrivaient au devant de la horde de journalistes, les trois sorciers furent assaillis de toutes parts, les questions fusant dans un bruit assourdissant de voix indistinctes. Deux Aurors pour le moins colossaux vinrent dissiper leurs agresseurs, les plus récalcitrant étant même gratifiés d'un petit maléfice... Harry fut tiré sur le côté par un homme sortit de nul part et emporté en retrait de la foule en délire. Mallon le suivit rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre son objectif des yeux.

"Laissez-le, je m'en occupe." assura-t-il au sauveur de Harry. Celui-ci calcula un instant Mallon d'un air circonspect avant de partir à contre cœur.

Harry avait à présent la tête enfouie au creux de ses mains, son air crispé annonçant qu'il était de plus en plus mal en point. S'il avait pu se concentré, Harry aurait vu que son futur professeur souriait d'un air satisfait en le voyant ainsi. Il s'approcha du Survivant en prenant une mine compatissante.

"Monsieur Potter ? Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien !" constata-t-il faussement intéressé.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive..." souffla le Gryffondor, les yeux vitreux. "Ca m'a prit quand j'ai transplané je crois..."

"Hum... Peut-être un effet secondaire de votre transplanage... Je crois savoir que vous avez votre permis depuis peu ?"

"A peine un mois." approuva vaguement Harry.

"Oui... Ce doit être ça. Ca arrive quelques fois dans les débuts. Mais vous avez de la chance..." Mallon sortit alors des pans de sa robe une fiole qui, selon lui, allait tout de suite dissoudre son mal de tête... "Je suis moi-même sujet à de violentes migraines de temps à autres, et j'ai toujours une concoctions qui traine quelque part... Allez-y, buvez là vous vous sentirez mieux."

Mallon tendit le flacon à Harry, lequel aurait donné ou bu n'importe quoi pourvu que son mal s'arrête. C'est donc sans se faire prier qu'il avala d'une traite le contenu de la fiole, complètement inconscient des intentions de son professeur.

Tout à coup, Harry subit exactement les mêmes effets qu'un certain Serpentard un peu plus tôt, il se faisait des réflexions incohérentes tandis que son regard devenait vague. Mallon profita alors de l'état semi-conscient du Gryffondor, ainsi que de l'agitation environnante, pour sortir subrepticement sa baguette et murmurer un _"Finite". _

Une fois le sort de confusion levé, Harry mit encore quelques secondes avant de recouvrer ses esprits. Il regarda autours de lui en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.

"Ca va mieux ?" s'enquit Mallon en reprenant le tube vide des mains de Harry.

"Euh... Je crois que oui..." dit-il, perplexe. Il regarda ensuite le flacon vide dans les mains de son professeur. "Cette potion est étrange... Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Simple potion curative." assura Mallon d'un air enjoué. "Nous devons y aller, Potter, vous pensez que ça ira ?"

"Oui, allons-y." se résolut Harry, et il s'avança en contournant l'estrade pour s'y hisser.

Mallon, à sa suite, rêvait déjà du moment où il rapporterait la fiole vide à son Maître, lui assurant une réussite totale pour cette première partie du plan. Il ne manquerait pas non plus de faire part de ses observations quant au Survivant et sa fougue... Et qui que fût l'informateur peu scrupuleux qui l'avait précédé, Voldemort pouvait être sûr que son fidèle Mallon lui ferait un compte rendu sans omettre le moindre détail...

See you for the next chapter =)


	3. Chapter 2 : L'effet inattendu

**Filtre Insidieux**

.

**Note de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de "Filtre insidieux". Pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'à l'unanimité on ne trouve pas mes personnages OOC... C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi :p

Un grand merci à **Mastericeeyes** pour ses corrections et ses précieux conseils.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 2 : L'effet inattendu :

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre au Terrier, une fine silhouette émergea prudemment d'un lit.

S'assurant que tout le monde était endormi aux alentours, Harry se leva avec précaution et se rendit sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ses valises. Conjurant une faible lumière, il passa rapidement une tenue propre et prit soin de s'asperger de quelques gouttes d'une eau de toilette moldue, petit caprice de _héros_ qu'il assumait pleinement... Il finit par descendre sans bruit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la sortie...

"Harry ? C'est bien toi ?" l'interpella alors une voix masculine. Le Gryffondor, figé dans l'entrée et une main crispée sur la poignée de porte, sursauta avant de pousser un grognement de frustration.

"Professeur Lupin..." dit-il en se retournant. "Vous n'êtes pas couché ?"

"J'allais te poser la même question." répondit le loup garou entre amusement et exaspération. "Vas-tu me dire un jour où te mènent ces escapades nocturnes ?"

"Je ne pense pas, non..." dit Harry mystérieusement. "Mais soyez tranquille, je ne ferai rien qui puisse me mettre en danger."

"Si tu penses me rassurer je dois dire que c'est raté, jeune homme. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le fait de fermer les yeux sur tes petits secrets... Et, il se pourrait bien que je laisse échapper un jour, par inadvertance, certaines informations que j'ai sur toi aux autre, tu saisis ? Par exemple le fait que tu sortes en douce la nuit à peu près trois fois par semaine depuis fin juillet..."

Harry renifla dédaigneusement. Comment avait-il pu se faire pincer aussi facilement ?

"Mais vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne doivent pas savoir, ils me poseraient encore mille questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre !"

"C'est embarrassant, en effet..." remarqua Lupin faussement désolé. "Dans ce cas... Je pourrais m'efforcer d'oublier ce détail, mais à une condition..." chuchota-t-il, Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour demander la suite. "Je veux savoir où tu vas, qui tu vas voir, pourquoi tu te badigeonnes d'eau de toilette à chaque fois, et ce que tu fais pendant ces absences répétées."

Harry rougit légèrement, bénissant l'obscurité de masquer sa gêne.

"Vos méthodes ne sont pas très gryffondoriennes..." grommela-t-il.

"Les tiennes non plus, Harry..."

"Ce n'est pas pareil !" s'énerva le jeune sorcier.

"Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. Je sais que tu ne le conçois pas comme ça mais je veux juste te rendre service..."

Harry doutait quelque peu des intentions de son professeur. Plus il côtoyait Remus Lupin, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement cet homme mystérieux et taciturne - traits de caractère qu'ils avaient en commun, d'ailleurs.

"Je dois y aller." lança-t-il finalement, voulant se laisser cette nuit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait avouer ou non à Lupin. "Nous en parlerons demain, ça vous va ?"

"Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix." rétorqua le loup garou avec agacement. "Sois bien prudent, Harry, je me fais du souci pour toi..."

"Je vous rassure tout le monde s'en fait... Et la peur n'évite pas le danger que je sache, alors faîtes-moi un peu confiance au lieu de nourrir des idées noires à mon sujet."

Remus étudia un instant son ancien élève et finit par acquiescer à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci lui en veuille de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée, et Harry en profita pour partir rapidement.

Dire que le Survivant était agacé par la continuelle attention qu'on lui prodiguait aurait été faible à cet instant.

Harry passait plus d'un quart d'heure dans la salle de bain pour se préparer qu'on toquait déjà à la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas malencontreusement glissé dans la baignoire. Le jeune homme s'efforçait de mettre les craintes, parfois totalement infondées, de ses amis sur le compte des temps difficiles qu'ils traversaient tous, mais tout de même, il commençait à en être exaspéré. Et voilà que Lupin se mettait à l'épier la nuit pour savoir où il allait ! Décidément, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas le moindre répit. Pouvait-on le croire à ce point idiot pour risquer sa vie sans réfléchir ? Si telle était la piètre opinion de son entourage vis-à-vis de lui, alors Harry ne voulait même pas songer à ce qu'il en était de sa capacité à battre Voldemort...

C'est donc prodigieusement irrité qu'Harry transplana dans un quartier Moldu de Londres, se disant qu'il ne laisserait personne lui prendre les quelques heures de plaisir qu'il s'octroyait de temps à autre. Qu'on approuve ou pas cette minime prise de risque, le Gryffondor s'en moquait bien, pour ainsi dire... Il en avait besoin et c'était comme ça !

Il marcha longuement le long d'une ruelle sombre et inquiétante de Londres, les mains croisées dans le dos et les épaules bien droites. La subtile odeur qui émanait de son pull de saison le fit sourire de satisfaction. Harry admettait volontiers que cette lubie étrange, il la devait à son côté un peu précieux. Le jeune homme était en reste depuis sa plus tendre enfance, jouissant des biens qu'on daignait lui donner lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursley... autant dire de parfaites horreurs. Alors maintenant qu'il était seul maître de son apparence, Harry aimait à penser qu'il rattrapait le temps perdu, se voulant séduisant et séducteur... Et qu'importaient les réticences que cela engendrait ? Définitivement rien, au contraire, le jeune homme s'évertuait même - consciemment ou pas - à faire tout l'inverse de ce qu'on lui recommandait.

On lui avait toujours dit que ses cheveux en bataille lui allaient divinement bien, Harry se les était faits couper courts. On lui disait que ses lunettes lui conféraient un air intellectuel absolument irrésistible, Harry avait opté pour des lentilles de contact. On lui disait que les robes de sorcier le seyaient à ravir, et Harry arborait obstinément le dernier look moldu à la mode... Et lorsqu'on disait à Harry qu'il avait un esprit de contradiction consternant, celui-ci niait farouchement ces propos.

Il s'agissait simplement d'un jeune sorcier à la personnalité bien trempée, qui refusait catégoriquement de se laisser influencer par qui que ce soit, selon lui. Mais d'un point de vue purement objectif, disons qu'Harry éprouvait surtout un immense besoin de s'affirmer en tant que personne à part entière, et non comme l'image du parfait héros docile lui collant à la peau depuis toujours...

Le Gryffondor pénétra discrètement dans un immeuble à quelques mètres de là, vérifiant consciencieusement que personne ne l'avait suivi. Pas qu'il eut peur de se confronter à d'éventuels ennemis, mais Harry ne voulait pas donner de bonnes raisons à son entourage de s'inquiéter pour lui. Et lorsqu'il franchit enfin le seuil de l'appartement où il se rendait lors de ses escapades, le jeune sorcier poussa un soupir de satisfaction, un sourire venant fendre ses lèvres.

"Tu as réussi à t'échapper..." souffla une voix suave derrière lui, tandis que deux bras fermes enlaçaient sa taille. "Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas..."

Harry se retourna, toujours souriant, et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant.

"Un léger contretemps..." murmura-t-il entre deux effleurements. "Il semblerait qu'on ait découvert mon petit secret..."

"Qui ?" s'enquit le jeune homme.

"Lupin... Ce type est adorable mais c'est aussi un véritable fouineur..." expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre. "Et non content de me surprendre en flagrant délit, Monsieur veut en plus des détails sur mes sorties monnayant son silence auprès des autres..."

Fred Weasley lança un regard pour le moins surpris à son compagnon.

"Tu es sérieux, Lupin fait ce genre de trucs ?"

"Puisque je te le dis..."

"Je ne le pensais pas comme ça le bougre !" lança le frère de Ron en haussant un sourcil. "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?"

"C'est bien ça le problème, je n'en ai aucune idée..." répondit le Gryffondor avec nervosité. "Si je lui dis que je sors _au péril de ma vie_ - tu sais comment ils sont - pour retrouver un mystérieux amant, il va commencer par me rire au nez puis il me réprimandera comme un gamin. Il est exclu de lui dire la vérité, en fait."

"Moi je dis que c'est pourtant la meilleure chose à faire, Harry. Tu rentres à Poudlard demain, tu ne l'auras plus sur le dos après."

"Je ne sais pas..." lui répondit-il peu convaincu."J'espérais que peut-être... je pourrais faire en sorte de ne pas lui parler justement. Il faudrait que je m'arrange pour ne jamais être seul demain et, si je le vois, je lui glisserais à l'oreille que je lui expliquerai tout ça par courrier... Ca me laisserait plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire..."

"Hum, oui... Pourquoi pas..." dit Fred en souriant. "Bon, raconte-moi plutôt ta soirée avec ce cher Scrimgeour..."

Harry grogna peu élégamment et finit son verre d'une seule traite. "C'était si horrible que ça ?" lui demanda son amant, amusé.

"Et c'est peu dire... Je suis tombé en plein traquenard, et tu aurais dû le voir à vanter les mérites du Ministère devant les journalistes pendant que moi, je souriais jaune derrière lui... Enfin, ils ne l'ont pas épargné et ça m'a consolé un peu..."

Fred rit devant l'entêtement de son ami.

"N'en parlons plus, tu veux ? Profitons de cette soirée avant qu'il soit trop tard..." souffla-t-il d'un air suggestif.

"Hum hum... Qu'as-tu en tête ?"

"Ne fais pas l'imbécile," rit Fred. "Dépêche-toi plutôt d'aller dans la chambre, je te rejoins..."

"Georges ne viendra pas ?" demanda le jeune brun d'une moue se voulant innocente.

"Harry !" gronda Fred. "Non, il ne viendra pas. D'ailleurs, excuse-toi de sa part auprès de tes fantasmes sordides pour cette fâcheuse absence..." fit-il d'un air boudeur.

Harry fit les yeux ronds.

"Un rêve où Fred Weasley est jaloux ?" lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. "_Qui_ a commencé ? S'il ne voulait pas nourrir mes fantasmes sordides comme tu dis, il n'avait qu'à pas s'inviter dans notre plumard... Je ne suis qu'une victime de vos mœurs étranges, moi."

"Alors là, tu me scies ! Toi ? Une victime ?" Fred ricana fortement. "Baratine quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux ! Maintenant fonce dans cette chambre avant que je ne t'allonge sur le plan de travail..."

Harry frissonna et lança un regard lubrique à Fred, puis il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre.

Avisant le lit qui s'apparentait plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose, Harry fronça un instant les sourcils. Fred était vraiment incorrigible, se dit-il en souriant légèrement. De toute façon, il avait été prévenu : avec Fred Weasley, mieux valait ne pas s'attacher. L'une des nombreuses règles, et probablement la plus importante, qu'il fallait respecter si l'on voulait fréquenter l'ancien Gryffondor, était de ne jamais chercher à approfondir la relation plus loin qu'à du sexe. Harry ne s'en formalisait d'ailleurs pas. Il appréciait beaucoup cet homme mais ne pouvait envisager de construire quelque chose de sérieux avec une personne ayant ce genre d'exigence. Et puis les temps n'étaient pas vraiment propices à ça non plus... Mais plus que tout, il était le frère de Ron... Cette pensée lui arracha un nouveau frisson. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Harry culpabilisait de coucher avec le frère de son meilleur ami, et rien que pour cela il était crucial de garder cette relation secrète.

Toutefois, les lamentations du Survivant s'évaporèrent vite lorsqu'un corps nu vint se presser contre le sien, et qu'une main, passant sous son tee-shirt, s'attarda lascivement sur son ventre ferme.

"Tu es encore habillé ?" susurra Fred à l'oreille de son amant, mordillant doucement la peau hâlée de son cou.

"Hum... je réfléchissais..." chuchota-t-il, haletant légèrement.

"Tu réfléchis trop, Harry. Viens..."

Harry suivit son compagnon et se vautra entre les draps, il enlaça fermement Fred tout en scellant leurs lèvres passionnément. Le temps d'une nuit, il oublierait la guerre, Scrimgeour, ses obligations et missions impossibles, ses peines... Juste le temps de quelques heures, avoir le sentiment d'être un jeune homme comme les autres, c'était tout ce qu'Harry désirait, il en allait de sa capacité à tenir le coup...

Après une nuit courte et que l'on pouvait qualifier d'agitée, Draco avançait timidement sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Snape venait de prendre congé et l'avait laissé seul avec son elfe de maison, lequel s'évertuait à pousser le chariot empli des valises et autres malles de voyage du Serpentard.

Durant son entrevue avec son parrain, Draco avait été mis en garde sur quelques autres points omis durant la soirée de la veille.

Notamment sur le fait que, lorsqu'il croiserait Harry Potter pour la première fois cette année, il risquait fort d'arriver un phénomène étrange. En effet, étant donné qu'Harry et Draco, à qui l'on avait administré la potion séparément, ne s'étaient pas encore vus depuis lors, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'un effet inattendu se produise.

Ce fait n'était pas pour rassuré le Serpentard car Snape avait été incapable de prévoir quel serait l'effet en question... D'après lui, il variait totalement en fonction des personnes. Il pouvait s'agir d'un élan d'hormones subit, qui contraindrait presque les deux administrés à se jeter l'un sur l'autre - Draco avait failli rendre le contenu de son estomac devant la perspective de cette éventualité - d'un regard étrange échangé, ou encore d'une pulsion quelconque mais que l'on ne pouvait réellement déterminer...

Le problème étant que, normalement, la potion était prise de bon gré, et les personnes en la buvant étaient censées être ensemble. On n'avait guère d'exemple dans le cas d'Harry et Draco et cela rendait les spéculations nettement plus difficiles.

Par chance, cet effet, s'il devait se produire, serait engendré uniquement du fait que les deux administrés échangeraient leur premier regard depuis la prise de la potion. Le processus lent se mettrait en place tout de suite après, avait assuré Snape à Draco, et ce, avant de le sommer de bien faire attention à ne pas déraper lorsqu'il croiserait Harry la première fois... et de préférence en évitant les endroits trop fréquentés pour ce faire, afin d'empêcher tout élan importun en public ; encore fallait-il que cela soit possible…

Le Serpentard, avisant son elfe de maison à la traîne, n'eut même pas la force de le réprimander. Il était à mille lieues de ses habituelles manies. Il se contenta donc de l'attendre en soupirant, hésitant presque à faire le sale boulot lui-même... pas très longtemps cependant.

Continuant d'avancer prudemment, Draco put sentir toute l'hostilité que lui vouaient les étudiants de Poudlard. Même quelques premières années, en d'autres termes des élèves n'ayant même pas assisté aux évènements passés, lui lançaient des regards assassins pour certains, craintifs pour d'autres. Ca n'avait pas encore commencé que le jeune homme voulait déjà fuir loin d'ici.

Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, le Serpentard, tandis qu'il continuait sa progression en ignorant tant bien que mal les regards inquisiteurs posés sur lui, manqua de se faire percuter par un demeuré complètement inconscient et se croyant seul au monde qui débarquait par un mur enchanté du quai, muni de son chariot. Draco vacilla légèrement, esquiva sur sa gauche et s'agrippa à son propre chariot, échappant de peu à la catastrophe.

"Oh je suis déso... Toi ?" s'écria l'agresseur de Draco lorsqu'il l'eût reconnu, les yeux exorbités. L'estomac de Draco se vrilla.

"Weasley..." souffla-t-il en trépignant. Il ne mit pas longtemps à percuter : si Weaslaid était dans les parages on pouvait être sûr qu'un surnommé Survivant n'était pas loin non plus. Alors, ravalant son ultime once de fierté, le blond baissa la tête et courut presque se réfugier dans le train, laissant un Ron pour le moins surpris par ce comportement...

_"C'était moins une_..._"_ se dit-il lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un autre sorcier arrivant par le mur. Harry et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à le traverser.

"Regardez qui est là !" lança Ron à ses meilleurs amis, pointant du doigt le Serpentard juste avant qu'il ne monte dans le train.

"Il n'a pas l'air fier..." constata Hermione.

"Manquerait plus que ça !" s'exclama le roux. "Au diable sa maudite fierté, je peux te dire que quand il m'a vu, il a fait profil bas..." dit-il fièrement et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Puis Ron calcula son meilleur ami, lequel observait vaguement l'endroit d'où Draco venait de disparaître.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient laissé revenir !" reprit-il. "Tu ne trouves pas ça aberrant ?"

"Hum... peut-être..." répondit Harry l'air indifféré. "Mais ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça..."

"Quoi ?" s'indigna Ron. "Ce... Mangemort est autorisé à fréquenter l'école et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?"

"Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, Ron ? Pointer sa baguette sur quelqu'un tout en désirant sa mort n'a jamais constitué un crime et puis... j'y étais ce soir-là, et ce que je peux en dire c'est que Malfoy parle plus qu'autre chose..."

"Tes manques de réaction commencent sérieusement à m'inquiéter, Harry, c'est Malfoy !" répliqua Ron d'un air irrité. Et en effet, son meilleur ami resta totalement hermétique à la réflexion. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le train.

"C'est plutôt les tiennes qui sont disproportionnées..." continua-t-il calmement. "Les laquais incompétents de Voldemort ne me préoccupent pas, voilà tout..."

Ron rougit légèrement et se disant que peut-être, son ami avait raison, il décida de ne pas polémiquer plus encore. Mais Hermione n'était pas de cet avis.

"Pas si incompétent que ça..." dit-elle tandis qu'ils prenaient tous trois place dans un compartiment, s'assurant de ne pas avoir été suivis. "Tu oublies qu'il a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard..."

"Merci Hermione..." approuva le rouquin. "Je continue de dire que c'est Malfoy... Ne le sous-estime pas trop non plus..."

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement et ses deux amis le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"

"Le fait que l'année dernière c'était moi qui persistait à dire que Malfoy était dangereux, et vous ne m'écoutiez pas... maintenant c'est le contraire... L'ironie du sort est une chose fascinante... "

Ron et Hermione restèrent cois un moment.

"Faites pas cette tête !" reprit Harry en regardant tour à tour ses amis. "Je dis simplement qu'il ne m'inquiète pas trop pour l'instant, on verra bien s'il agit bizarrement comme l'année dernière et, si c'est le cas, on avisera le moment venu."

Les deux comparses, face à Harry, échangèrent un regard entendu.

"Harry Potter a parlé..." soupira Hermione. Et jusqu'à la fin du voyage, on n'évoqua plus Draco Malfoy.

Le Serpentard tant controversé, quant à lui, commençait doucement à reprendre ses marques, retrouver ses points de repère. Il était installé dans un compartiment avec ses amis Blaise, Pansy et Théodore, et l'accueil chaleureux qu'ils lui avaient réservé se voulait rassurant pour Draco. Ces trois meilleurs amis ne semblaient pas le moins du monde offusqués par ses frasques passées, étant même heureux que Draco ait pu revenir au Château pour leur dernière année.

Pansy était assise à ses côtés, tandis que Nott et Zabini se tenaient en face.

La seule fille du groupe, une sorcière au tempérament froid et détaché, restait tout de même très maternelle avec les gens qu'elle affectionnait, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco. Or, selon elle, le Prince des Serpentard avait l'air préoccupé et surtout extrêmement fatigué.

"Je te dis que ça va !" soupira Draco pour la dixième fois à son amie. Celle-ci n'insista plus mais n'avait pas l'air convaincue pour autant.

"En tout cas, c'est une bonne surprise que tu reviennes..." dit Blaise. "On n'espérait pas te revoir cette année pour être honnête..."

"Je n'étais pas censé revenir." répondit Draco. "Les plans ont changé il y a trois jours, en fait..."

Ses amis le regardèrent suspicieusement.

"J'imagine que Tu-Sais-Qui est derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le métis.

"Hum..." approuva vaguement son meilleur ami. "Alors, qu'avez-vous fait de votre été ?"

Tout le monde remarqua que leur ami souhaitait davantage détourner la conversation que d'avoir un rapport sur leur été, mais personne n'en dit rien.

"Pas grand chose..." répondit Pansy. "On s'efforce de ne pas se faire enrôler et on se terre dans nos maisons... c'est la guerre quoi."

"Vrai..." dit Théo. "Enfin, pas pour tout le monde..."

Et le Serpentard aux cheveux châtains leva sa manche gauche pour présenter son avant-bras.

"Oh..." dirent en cœur ses trois amis.

"Et oui... Tu sais comment est mon père..." dit-il à Draco. "Pas la moindre chance de m'y soustraire... Enfin, toi tu me comprends..."

Draco le calcula d'un air indéchiffrable un moment.

"Bon, alors, les félicitations sont d'usage dans ces cas-là, non ?" répondit-il d'un air ironique. "Quels sont tes plans ?"

"Franchement, aucun... Je n'ai plus revu le Maître depuis la cérémonie. C'est à croire qu'il l'a juste fait pour satisfaire mon paternel..."

"Et toi, Blaise ?" demanda Draco d'une voix trainante. "Pas de joli tatouage à arborer pour ta part ?"

"Ne sois pas cynique, ok ?" rétorqua le métis, irrité. "Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense... Et je ne suis pas du genre parti pris, j'attends que ça se passe, c'est tout..."

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, soulagé pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

En revanche, apprendre que son ami Théo avait lui aussi rejoint les rangs de Voldemort l'avait conforté dans l'idée que son Maître n'attendait rien de lui. Finalement, Voldemort disposait de beaucoup de moyens pour infiltrer le camp ennemi, et sa situation lui parut de plus en plus incertaine.

Le lendemain, Draco était plutôt content de lui. Il avait réussi à dormir convenablement et semblait en meilleure forme, il avait fui le Survivant avec brillo toute la soirée, avait pu parler à ses amis Blaise et Pansy de sa mission - il n'avait pas voulu que Théo soit au courant et, maintenant qu'il savait que celui-ci était Mangemort, il s'en félicitait d'autant plus - et avait même réussi à les rallier à sa cause.

Pansy avait été plus difficile à convaincre, son aversion pour les Gryffondor étant tenace, tandis que Blaise s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, assurant qu'il n'aurait pas à changer son comportement habituel puisqu'il n'avait rien de particulier contre les Gryffondor.

Les trois amis se rendaient à leur premier cours de l'année, à savoir Métamorphose. Les couloirs étaient bondés de monde, et Draco s'évertuait toujours à ne pas croiser l'objet de ses pires terreurs actuelles : Harry Potter ; pivotant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour le repérer et fuir le cas échéant...

"Arrête un peu, Draco." lança Blaise d'un air amusé. "Tu ne fais que repousser la fatalité !"

"C'est faux, je me contente de suivre les recommandations." s'énerva l'incriminé. "Il faut éviter les endroits trop fréquentés... Imagine un peu que je lui saute dans les bras !" il devint subitement livide et entreprit de reprendre son inspection aussitôt. Blaise ricana légèrement, lui valant un regard réprobateur de Pansy.

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir..." le gronda-t-elle, poings sur les hanches. "Un peu de compassion !"

Le métis toisa son amie d'un air faussement étonné.

"Je rêve où le mot _compassion_ vient de sortir de ta bouche ? As-tu ouvert un dictionnaire cet été ou t'est-il simplement pousser un cœur ?" ironisa-t-il.

"Va au diable, Zabini !" cracha la brune, s'empressant de rejoindre Draco.

Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle fut surprise de voir son ami plus pâle qu'un mort, figé comme une carpe dans le corridor bondé. Elle suivit alors son regard ahuri et tomba sur les trois célèbres Gryffondor face à eux, à une distance vraiment trop déraisonnable à son goût. Puis elle reporta son regard sur le blond et trépigna, mal à l'aise pour lui.

Le cerveau de Draco, lui, sonna l'alerte rouge : Potter en vue et pas moyen de s'échapper !

Il tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, ainsi que sa respiration difficile. _"Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, _se disait-il_, ne surtout pas croiser son regard et tout se passera bien." _Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, l'expira bruyamment, baissa la tête et continua lentement sa progression, espérant plus que tout au monde de passer inaperçu.

Mais, pour passer inaperçu, encore fallait-il paraître naturel, or, à cet instant le Prince des Serpentards avait surtout l'air constipé...

"Eh, Malfoy !" le héla une voix qu'il ne reconnu que trop bien. "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu as une mine affreuse ! Tu cherche encore à terroriser les premières années, hein ? Ta réputation suffisait amplement pourtant…"

S'ensuivirent des ricanements peu discrets au sein du groupe de Gryffondor.

Draco serra fortement des dents. Il-ne-devait-pas-s'emporter, rester stoïque, comme toujours dans les situations délicates. Il observa longuement les pairs de pieds qu'il avait sous les yeux et, une fois qu'il eût identifié les chaussures ignobles ne pouvant appartenir qu'à Ron Weasley, il leva prudemment les yeux pour trouver le roux qui le toisait d'un air sarcastique.

Il le fixa un instant de son regard parfaitement blasé et indifférent estampillé Malfoy, ce qui valut à l'assemblée de faire les yeux ronds. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy restait-il hermétique aux sarcasmes de Weasley, sa victime préférée ? Ron, déstabilisé par cette réaction peu ordinaire, chercha du réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami.

"Tu penses qu'il est malade ?" demanda-t-il à Harry.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant intensément le Serpentard qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. Se ressaisissant, il finit par lui souffler d'une voix rauque :

"Tu avais peut-être raison... Il est bizarre..." avoua-t-il.

Le son de cette voix fit frissonner Draco, que la masse humaine accumulée devant la porte de la salle empêchait de bouger. Il trembla un instant, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps la force du lien lui intimant de poser les yeux sur Harry. Ce qu'il fit et, figés derrière, ses deux meilleurs amis inspirèrent bruyamment d'anticipation.

Dès lors que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, un flash lumineux passa devant les yeux des deux garçons. Ils furent soudain prit de tremblements, de sueurs froides, leurs esprits manifestant les mêmes réactions que lorsqu'ils avaient ingurgité la potion. Leurs amis respectifs sursautèrent en voyant l'état fébrile des deux jeunes hommes.

"Draco !" s'écria Pansy, cherchant à attirer son attention. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Le jeune homme secoua vigoureusement la tête, sortant de sa torpeur avec émotions. Harry ne tarda pas à faire de même, et les deux ennemis se fixèrent longuement, d'un air étrange, se dévisageant sans la moindre conscience du monde qui les entourait. Soudain, alors que le Serpentard s'attardait sur des marques douteuses maculant la peau de son homologue, il sursauta de nouveau. Une haine sourde se manifesta violemment en lui, lui faisant totalement perdre son sang froid :

"Qui t'as fait ça, Potter ? Je vais le tuer !" s'exclama-t-il, désignant farouchement les marques rougies sur la peau d'Harry.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le couloir de Poudlard, et les élèves se crurent un instant dans la quatrième dimension. Draco se rendit alors compte de son emportement et son sang quitta totalement son visage. Il regardait Harry d'un air horrifié tandis que celui-ci plissait les yeux en deux fentes obliques. Des chuchotements se firent entendre progressivement, achevant d'ancrer les deux ennemis dans la réalité.

Draco détourna les yeux du regard perçant face à lui, poussa peu délicatement les élèves se trouvant sur son chemin et se réfugia dans la salle de Métamorphose, livide. Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un regard entendu, qui par chance échappa à tout le monde, et ils rejoignirent leur ami.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce taré ?" lança Ron qui n'avait toujours pas accusé le choc. Il jeta alors un œil à son meilleur ami et remarqua seulement les marques de son cou, pourtant dissimulées sous un sort. "Hey ! Qu'est-ce t'as dans le cou ?"

Harry secoua la tête, visiblement sous le choc, lui aussi.

"Hein ? Euh... rien !" dit-il précipitamment.

Et comme un miracle, le Professeur McGonagall arriva devant la porte, elle toisa un Ron qui s'apprêtait très certainement à harceler son meilleur ami, que la réponse n'avait pas semblé satisfaire.

"Potter, Weasley et... Granger." lança-t-elle d'un air blasé. "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer ?"

"Oh rien, Professeur," assura une Hermione embarrassée.

Les trois incriminés baissèrent finalement la tête et filèrent dans la salle, non sans que Ron ait lancé un "_Tu ne paies rien pour attendre..._" à Harry. Celui-ci fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et se précipita jusqu'à la seule table inoccupée... Et bien que cela fût totalement inutile, le Gryffondor posa une de ses mains dans son cou comme un réflexe de survie, s'évertuant à cacher les preuves flagrantes de son délit aux yeux de tous, et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, surtout aux yeux de Draco Malfoy...


	4. Chapter 3

**Filtre Insidieux **

**NdT** : Hum-Hum... (Ceci était un raclement de gorge embarrassé au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris^^)

Eh bien, après _quelques_ mois d'absence, durant lesquels j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais plus jamais à écrire une ligne sur Harry et Draco, j'ai finalement réussi à contrer mon mal d'inspiration =D Ca soulage, même si je ne serai jamais pleinement satisfaite... Il faudrait pour ça que j'arrive à achever une de mes fictions! Enfin je tiens quand même à vous dire que j'ai pris pas mal d'avance, je ne voulais pas risquer de vous planter encore une fois en postant tout de suite. Du coup maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à déterminer à quel endroit je vais couper mes chapitres, et je ne trouve pas que ce soit un exercice si simple que ça... Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas me prendre dix moi, ou alors amenez moi tout de suite une corde que j'aille me pendre!

En espérant que la suite vous plaira ;)

Crafty Fox.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

Le Manoir des Malfoy n'avait jamais paru plus lugubre qu'en ces heures sombres. Le décor déjà froid et austère était plongé dans la pénombre à chaque instant, même le jour. Les elfes de maison avaient reçu pour ordre de ne jamais ouvrir les volets, certains des sorts de protection mis en place requérant l'obscurité.

Cet état de fait n'entravait aucunement l'humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lequel était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir face à une cheminée. Le foyer allumé craquait dans le silence à intervalles irréguliers, seuls sons audibles dans la pièce, rejoints par sa respiration sifflante.

Fixant l'âtre brûlant tout en caressant paresseusement Nagini, enroulé autour de son cou, il réfléchissait à la machination qui s'était engrangée ces derniers jours. Si tout fonctionnait sans encombre, les retombées seraient positivement déterminantes, et le Lord Noir profitait de l'état de sérénité que lui procurait cette perspective.

Désormais, Mallon l'avait rejoint et tout irait selon ses désirs. Il n'aurait plus à avoir peur d'être trahi, plus à craindre de se voir essuyer des échecs à cause des incompétents qui le servaient, et savoir que son plus fidèle serviteur était passé en mode actif le rassérénait plus qu'aucune autre chose en ce bas monde.

Voldemort ne faisait pas seulement confiance à Jack Mallon, il avait foi en lui. Si quelques uns de ses mangemorts, Snape par exemple, semblaient faire preuve d'une certaine dévotion, aucun n'avait su lui inspirer plus de respect que cet homme.

Mallon lui faisait penser à feu Dumbledore, par certains côtés. Il était aussi perspicace que le lui, aussi calculateur et surtout aussi bon manipulateur. Partout où il passait, Mallon devenait une personne respectée, admirée et que l'on suivait au plus fort de ses convictions. Il avait su rallier des hommes puissants à sa cause alors que ceux-ci étaient en totale contradiction avec ses préceptes au départ. Il était doué et charismatique, faisait un merveilleux orateur. On buvait ses paroles comme le nectar le plus délicieux, le sorcier endoctrinait les foules par la simple force de son aura et envoutait ses pairs par sa prestance.

Si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, il ne doutait pas que Mallon serait à sa place aujourd'hui, œuvrant pour mener sa communauté au rang qui lui était dû et s'efforçant d'épurer la race pour qu'il ne reste que le meilleur. Ils auraient même pu être ennemis si le mangemort n'était pas pourvu d'une autre qualité, une qualité que le Lord Noir appréciait d'ailleurs tout particulièrement : son objectivité et sa capacité à admettre qu'il était tombé sur un sorcier plus fort que lui. Car quand Voldemort avait rencontré Jack, il n'avait pas eu peur mais était tout de même resté méfiant. Cet homme aurait représenté une menace pour lui s'il avait décidé de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vite découvert que Mallon n'était pas de ce genre là et que le jeune politicien n'avait pas trouvé un ennemi en Voldemort, il avait trouvé son guide. Il était plus fort que lui, plus brillant encore ils œuvraient pour la même cause, Jack avait résolu que le plus judicieux n'était pas de le défier, mais au contraire de se rallier à lui, de devenir son bras droit et son allier le plus précieux.

Mallon avait fait preuve d'une incomparable finesse en décidant d'agir ainsi. Il n'avait pas laissé ses désirs de pouvoir l'aveugler, ils l'auraient mené vers une défaite certaine. Il avait compris que suivre le mage noir servirait ses intérêts, et c'était _ça_ qui prévalait sur tout le reste. Il avait su gagner la plus vive confiance de Voldemort, et à eux deux ils feraient de grandes choses, ils marqueraient l'histoire comme aucun autre de leurs contemporains…

Trois coups furent discrètement portés à la lourde porte de bois, sortant le Lord de ses réflexions intérieurs. L'invité n'attendit pas qu'on l'autorise à entrer et s'avança dans la pièce, allant s'assoir près de son maître dans un fauteuil contigu. Voldemort ne fit pas un mouvement, son odorat aiguisé reconnaissant le délicat effluve que dégageait son visiteur.

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux un moment, le regard fixé dans la même direction. Il semblait qu'une connexion toute particulière les unissait, un lien si puissant qu'ils comprenaient ce que ressentait l'autre sans avoir besoin de produire le moindre son. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux blancs se détourna des flammes pour chercher quelque chose dans une poche intérieure, un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres de Voldemort, comme s'il avait anticipé ce geste. Un flacon vide fut posé sur le guéridon qui séparait les deux acolytes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en saisit et l'observa avec intérêt.

« Félicitation. » dit-il en glissant la petite fiole entre les pans de sa robe.

« Merci, Maître. » répondit Jack Mallon avec gratitude.

Le silence reprit ses droits, laissant flotter dans l'air une sérénité bienfaitrice. L'osmose qui régnait entre ces deux grands sorciers était palpable, évidente.

Cependant, le courant que prenaient les pensées de Mallon le ramena à ses interrogations, lui faisant froncer les sourcils presque imperceptiblement. Toujours sans un mot, il se leva, les mains jointes dans son dos, et alla se poster devant un portrait de famille des Malfoy, l'étudiant d'un regard vague.

Le Lord Noir n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le foyer, mais il sentit nettement qu'une tension venait de prendre possession de l'atmosphère.

« Quelque chose te tracasse… » conclut-il finalement d'une voix aiguë qui brisa le silence.

Mallon se tint un instant face à la toile sans répondre, un infime soupire franchissant ses lèvres, puis il se retourna et planta son regard bleu clair sur son Seigneur.

« Plusieurs choses me paraissent encore floues, je le crains… » éluda-t-il d'un air attristé.

« Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, Jack. Tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour exécuter le plan, il constitue un objectif que tu peux aisément atteindre. Les informations dont tu disposes déterminent ton terrain d'action et je ne souhaite pas te détourner de tes préoccupations. C'est une mesure que tu ne peux pas me reprocher de prendre. »

Mallon connaissait trop bien cette attitude, froide et désinvolte. Elle représentait le rempart que choisissait d'établir Voldemort entre eux et déterminait qui avait l'ascendant sur l'autre. C'était ainsi que cela devait être, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait toujours son jardin secret, même si cela n'entachait en rien l'estime qu'il portait à son partisan.

« J'en conviens, Maître, » admit-il conciliant, « J'en sais assez pour arriver à notre but… »

Il choisit de ne pas insister et retourna s'assoir auprès de son maître. Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air entendu, satisfait de voir son autorité respectée.

« Parle-moi de cette soirée. » ordonna Voldemort d'une voix qui s'était adoucie. Mallon sourit.

« Tout s'est passé comme nous l'avions prévu. Je suis entré chez les Weasley sans le moindre problème. »

« Admirable… » concéda le Lord Noir, « c'était ma principale inquiétude. »

« A moi aussi. Une protection active réside autour du garçon, j'ai pu la sentir dès que j'ai franchi le portail, mais l'obstacle était à ma portée. »

Voldemort acquiesça silencieusement, accordant cette fois pleinement son attention à son serviteur. Ce dernier le constata et en fut heureux. Il choisit de ne pas attendre pour continuer.

« Le reste s'est déroulé comme convenu, mon sort de confusion s'est révélé efficace et j'ai fait passer les maux de Potter pour un effet secondaire du transplanage… »

« Astucieux. »

« Un classique, » rétorqua le partisan avec humilité. « J'avoue que l'agitation environnante m'a beaucoup aidé. »

« L'agitation ? » s'enquit Voldemort.

« Oui… Il semble que la figure autoritaire ne rencontre plus le succès qu'elle a connu. Ce Scrimgeour était littéralement dépassé par la situation. Sans Potter à ses côtés personne ne l'aurait laissé discourir... »

« Scrimgeour est fini, » approuva son Seigneur, « mais il aura son rôle à jouer dans l'avenir, fais moi confiance… Il est sur le point de comprendre quel est le camp de la victoire, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il abdique et me livre le Ministère. »

Mallon sourit et hocha la tête, il sentait aussi que Scrimgeour serait enclin à les suivre le moment venu, surtout après avoir étudié les rapports qu'il entretenait avec le jeune Survivant… Cette pensée le ramena au point qu'il brulait d'aborder, et son expression revêtit un air grave tandis qu'il reprenait.

« Il s'est toutefois passé une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas… » dit-il.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Chez les Weasley, quand nous sommes arrivés avec le Ministre, Arthur nous a présenté à mes futurs élèves. J'ai alors remarqué que Potter n'était pas… pas comme vous me le décriviez… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Voldemort, ne semblant toutefois pas très intéressé.

« Il m'a fait forte impression, Maître. Vous m'aviez parlé d'un jeune sot et je me suis retrouvé face à un garçon loin de tout ce que je m'imaginais. Il s'en est pris au Ministre, l'incriminant ouvertement, allant même jusqu'à avouer à demi-mot qu'il était tout à fait de l'avis des articles écrits contre lui et le Ministère… Je n'avais jamais vu autant de détermination dans un regard si jeune, il m'a paru sûr de lui, très conscient de ce qu'il représente et du pouvoir que cela lui confère… »

Voldemort resta un moment sans rien dire, regardant son vis-à-vis d'un air impassible. Peut-être l'avait-il légèrement sous estimé, car évidement, le temps passait et Potter grandissait. De plus, il avait eu un bon précepteur et il imaginait aisément Potter se rebeller contre l'autorité comme l'aurait fait Dumbledore. La mort de ce dernier avait dû l'affecter, et deux possibilités pouvaient découler de cette perte : soit il s'en trouvait renforcé, soit il en était anéanti. Et ne disait-on pas que ce qui ne tuait pas rendait plus fort ? Des notions abstraites que le Lord Noir n'était pas à même d'interpréter. Et cela ne l'inquiétait décidément pas autant que son partisan.

D'un revers de la main, il balaya les soupçons infondés de Mallon qui voulait croire qu'Harry à lui tout seul représentait une menace plus grande encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, et le rassura d'un ton doucereux.

« Potter a peut-être de la répartie mais n'oublie pas qu'il a été à bonne école. Les mots n'ont rien de tangible, Jack, lorsque j'aurais vu le garçon _agir_… Je réviserai peut-être mon opinion à son sujet. »

Mallon s'agaça intérieurement. La question qui le tourmentait n'était pas de savoir si Potter était plus dangereux que Voldemort ne le pensait, elle était ailleurs… Il s'agissait de comprendre par quel moyen le Lord Noir s'était fait cette opinion clairement erronée à propos de l'adolescent. Cela ne pouvait pas être au terme du peu de fois où lui et Potter s'étaient confrontés, il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui venait étayer ces conclusions.

Le partisan se demanda cependant s'il était de bon ton d'insister aujourd'hui. L'entretient se déroulait sur une note positive et remettre en doute un des compagnons de son Seigneur se révèlerait surement inapproprié. Il choisit de ne pas parler de ses préoccupations, de plus, rien ne l'empêchait de mener lui-même sa petite enquête…

« Vous avez probablement raison, Maître, » concéda-t-il faussement, « vous connaissez notre ennemi mieux que moi. Je m'inquiète pour peu… »

« Allons bon, » Voldemort fit un geste désinvolte, « le contraire m'aurait étonné venant de toi… »

Mallon haussa un sourcil et tendit un sourire espiègle à son maître. Le temps d'une seconde, on aurait pu croire qu'une lueur amusée avait traversé le regard rougeoyant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais la suivante, son expression était aussi froide et impénétrable que d'ordinaire.

« A-t-on terminé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter. » Mallon avait parlé doucement, mais il se ravisa précipitamment en plissant les yeux. « En fait, j'aurais une dernière question, Maître, si vous le permettez… »

« Encore des questions, Jack… Que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos de ta trop grande curiosité ? »

Mallon faillit se ratatiner mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Il choisit de faire face à son maître pour la dernière fois de la journée.

« Je sais. Mais quelle importance puisque vous n'y répondrez pas si elle vous semble trop indiscrète, Sir, comme toujours. »

Voldemort parut irrité mais il hocha toutefois la tête et Mallon s'empressa de poser sa question avant que son Maitre change d'avis.

« Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui et pas le jeune Nott, par exemple ? »

Le Lord parut étonné, émettant même un petit ricanement devant la futilité de la question.

« C'est donc cela que tu veux savoir, Jack ? »

Le sorcier acquiesça.

« Je suis surpris que tu ne le devines pas… » murmura alors Voldemort pour lui-même. « Mais soit, je vais te le dire. Comme tu l'as compris, cette histoire de châtiment n'est que la partie émergente de l'iceberg. Je punis Draco car il mérite de l'être et dans le même temps cette punition sert de couverture pour un plan dont nous sommes les seuls à connaitre les tenants et les aboutissants… A présent, pourquoi Draco ? Tout simplement, mon cher Jack, car je ne connais pas de sorcier que Potter déteste plus que lui, à part moi, et peut être Severus aussi, mais cela va de soi… Embarquer Potter dans une relation amoureuse était la base du plan. Lui faire éprouver ce genre de sentiment le déstabilisera à coup sûr alors qu'il aura besoin de la plus vive concentration quand ses amis et professeurs chercheront à l'entrainer pour me vaincre… Mais réfléchis un peu… Si la personne dont Potter est amoureux n'est autre que l'un de ses plus vieux ennemis, le sentiment n'en sera que plus désarment. Il le poussera à se remettre en question mais plus encore, lui fera ressentir de la honte, du mépris pour lui-même. Et que découlera-t-il de tout ça ? Et bien, il se cachera, il mettra un point d'honneur à cacher ces sentiments à ses amis. Tout ceci est très bénéfique, car il devra mentir à ses proches, il en éprouvera de la culpabilité mais restera malgré tout plus inquiété par la nécessité de garder sa relation secrète que par n'importe quoi d'autre… Et le connaissant, Potter se maudira chaque fois qu'il sera contraint de mentir à ses proches. »

Voldemort semblait si sûr de lui à cet instant que même Mallon et son esprit critique concédaient que ce plan avait quelque chose de cruellement ingénieux.

« Te rends-tu compte des retombées qu'engendreront de telles choses, Jack ? » continua son seigneur avec un entrain dissimulé sous sa froide prestance. « Si tout se passe comme prévu, notre si grand Potter deviendra un adolescent tourmenté et en totale désaccord avec lui-même, plus préoccupé par ses questionnements intérieurs que par tout le reste… Le tout est d'arriver à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, et le moment venu, j'interviendrai de manière efficace, et crois moi, je me ferai un_ devoir_ d'abréger ses souffrances… »

Mallon émit un petit rire avant de redevenir sérieux, Voldemort le fixait et semblait attendre sa réaction.

« C'est brillant et psychologiquement tordu… A votre image, Maître, » le flatta-t-il sincèrement, « quoique légèrement risqué si je puis me permettre. »

Voldemort siffla.

« Et il faut prendre des risques, Jack, nous sommes en guerre. J'ai confiance en la potion, tout comme j'ai confiance en toi pour veiller à ce que Potter ne connaisse pas de répit… Je n'ai strictement rien à perdre dans cette histoire.»

Il lui adressa un regard explicite, le défiant de le contredire à nouveau.

« En effet. Et je ne vous décevrai pas, Maître. » abdiqua Mallon en se levant. « J'y veillerai aussi longtemps que je vivrai… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… » sourit Voldemort. « Maintenant, retournes-y, tu as du pain sur la planche et chaque minute à son importance. J'escompte que notre prochain entretient soit riche en bonnes nouvelles… »

« Il le sera, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Le Lord Noir reporta son attention sur les flammes et Mallon se retira dignement, parfaitement prêt à passer à l'action…

* * *

Draco n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en remettre. De toutes les possibilités qu'il avait envisagées ces dernières vingt quatre heures, un tel excès de jalousie ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant Dieu savait qu'il avait eu l'imagination débordante.

Il lui était impossible de décrocher ses yeux de la boule humaine assise à quelques tables devant lui. Potter était recroquevillé sur lui-même, adoptant l'attitude d'un chiot pris en flagrant délit. Toute cette mascarade n'avait pas de sens, la potion n'était-elle pas censée agir _progressivement_ ? Draco était encore tiraillé par la rage qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant la peau marquée de son ennemi. Une rage mêlée d'incompréhension, de dégoût face à ses propres réactions. Il avait chaud mais était paradoxalement parcouru de frissons.

Et tandis qu'il fixait le Gryffondor, une scène très nette se jouait devant ses yeux.

Il se voyait se lever, incapable de canaliser sa pulsion, une expression farouche déformant ses traits impassibles. Il parcourait la distance qui le séparait de son ennemi et se postait devant sa table avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise. Agrippant sa cravate, il finissait par le secouer comme un prunier. Il lui hurlait de lui rendre des comptes et dans son rêve éveillé, Potter avait l'air affolé et coupable, se répandait en excuse, lui promettait de ne jamais recommencer et lui jurait qu'il était la seule personne importante à ses yeux.

Scénario peu probable qui pourtant apaisait le blond. Il était convaincu que si Snape n'avait pas adapté la potion pour plus de discernement, l'image que lui reflétaient ses pensées serait devenue réalité. Il aurait été impuissant devant de pareilles émotions.

Elles étaient d'ailleurs toutes nouvelles pour Draco. Jamais le Serpentard n'avait ressenti une telle possessivité, un tel besoin de revendiquer sa propriété. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin capricieux à qui l'on venait d'arracher son jouet préféré, c'était du moins la comparaison la moins compromettante qu'il se permettait de faire avec son état actuel.

Potter sembla soudain avoir été frappé par un éclair de lucidité. Draco l'observa se redresser tout en secouant la tête, comme s'il sortait d'un état second. Son regard était noir lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, une question muette se lisant sur son visage. Et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui adresser une expression lourde de reproche, qui rida encore plus le Gryffondor. Il avait l'air de plus en plus perplexe.

Le blond se força à détourner son regard du Survivant, réprimant un grognement de contrariété en rompant le contact visuel. Il aurait voulu continuer son petit manège jusqu'à ce que Potter se ratatine sous ses yeux accusateurs et qu'il rampe devant lui en le suppliant de le pardonner. Encore une fois il eut une vision très nette de la scène, l'apaisant de nouveau. On aurait dit que son instinct de survie lui renvoyait des images de ses pensées avec un réalisme édifiant afin de le calmer et surtout de l'empêcher de se ridiculiser devant témoin.

C'était déjà assez humiliant de devoir subir le regard interrogateur et averti du Gryffondor chaque fois que celui-ci se retournait.

Draco remarqua alors les œillades que lui lançaient la plupart des élèves présents dans leur cours. Elles passaient de lui à Potter, revenaient sur lui et retournaient sur Potter…

Et simultanément, Harry et Draco lancèrent des regards explicites aux gens curieux, jetant un vif froid sur l'assemblée qui sembla soudain trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions existentielles dans le cours de métamorphose…

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Draco constatait sans joie qu'il n'avait plus eu à subir aucune manifestation de ce genre. Cela aurait dû le réconforter, le problème c'est qu'il ne devait pas ce fait à son légendaire self-control.

Il avait fomenté tout un plan pour à la fois éviter le Gryffondor et avoir l'air cordial, comme le lui avait suggéré son parrain. Il supposait que justement en l'évitant, on pourrait interpréter son attitude comme une sorte de reddition. Il avait passé ces six dernières années à constamment l'affronter, il paraissait donc logique que le fait de fuir passe pour une possible envie d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Seulement voilà, Harry Potter avait été invisible toute la semaine. Pire que cela, le grand trio Poudlarien semblait avoir été démantelé. Weasley était lui aussi absent et Granger passait la plupart de son temps recluse dans la bibliothèque, seule. Draco le savait car il y avait lui-même trouvé refuge toute cette dernière semaine.

Ce fait l'intriguait énormément. Potter et son acolyte avaient tout bonnement disparu et lorsque Draco jetait des regards furtifs à la table de Gryffondor lors des repas, pour analyser leurs réactions face à ce fait curieux, ceux-ci semblaient agir comme si de rien n'était. Comme si le fait que leurs têtes d'affiches se soient volatilisées était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ce n'était _pas_ normal.

Draco était toutefois reconnaissant pour ce répit inopiné. L'absence de Potter lui permettait de relâcher un peu sa vigilance. En temps normal il aurait même totalement approuvé, il aurait remercié tous les saints pour avoir réalisé un de ses plus grands rêves et se serait réjoui en imaginant les pires scénarios qui expliqueraient la disparition de son ennemi.

Pourtant le Serpentard ressentait une étrange sensation de manque. Potter n'était pas là où il _devait_ être et ça lui pesait sur l'estomac comme un truc pas frais qu'il aurait mangé en trop grande quantité. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'inquiétude, juste une impression désagréable que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ca bouleversait son quotidien. Il ne voyait plus Potter durant les cours en commun avec les Gryffondor, il ne voyait plus Potter pendant les entrainements en commun avec les Gryffondor, il ne voyait plus Potter au diné, lui adressant une moue dégoûtée chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux sur lui, il ne croisait plus Potter dans les couloirs le jour, ni la nuit. Il ne voyait plus Potter du tout. Et ça le rongeait doucement mais sûrement.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque, feignant de lire son manuel de potion derrière une table de la bibliothèque, il remarqua Neville Longdubat débouler grossièrement au sein de son havre de paix comme l'attardé qu'il était en se précipitant vers la table de Granger. Celle-ci leva les yeux de son bouquin et son expression se rempli de joie lorsque le brun se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Il vit Hermione hocher la tête, se lever précipitamment de sa chaise et se diriger vers la sortie sans même prendre le temps de ramasser ses affaires, accompagnée du rustre.

Draco fronça les sourcils, pestant contre les Gryffondor qui agissaient décidément bien trop bizarrement à son goût. Il reporta son attention sur son livre en soupirant de lassitude. Même sa matière préférée l'ennuyait et ça devenait vraiment inquiétant.

Il resta encore quelques minutes assis là, le regard vague, laissant son esprit divaguer encore et encore. Puis il finit par constater que c'était l'heure de diner et se leva sans grande conviction pour se rendre jusqu'à la grande salle.

Alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs du château, Draco passa devant l'infirmerie. La porte était entrouverte et laissait filtrer un rai de lumière. Jusque là rien d'anormal, si ce n'était les bruits de voix qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Une d'entre elle était plus vive que les autres, elle semblait crier, s'indigner et trépigner d'impatience. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise lorsqu'il l'identifia et son envie fut trop forte. Il s'approcha dangereusement de la porte, priant pour que personne ne passe dans le couloir tandis que l'anticipation lui vrillait l'estomac. Il avisa l'entrebâillement, calculant ses chances et décida que cela serait suffisant pour lui permettre de glisser ses yeux vers l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.

Ce qu'il fit, découvrant l'assemblée qui occupait la pièce. Son nouveau professeur de potion, Mallon, se tenait près de la directrice, Pomfresh semblait faire un compte rendu de la situation à Granger et Lupin était présent également. _Weasley_ était présent, remarqua Draco alors qu'il mettait un visage sur la voix qu'il avait reconnu plus tôt. Tout ce petit monde entourait un lit et le blond ne mit pas longtemps à déduire qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce lit. Et surtout _qui_ était cette personne.

Cette déduction lui donna de soudaines bouffées de chaleur, il souhaitait pouvoir se précipiter dans cette foutue pièce et vérifier de lui-même ses conclusions. Il voulait savoir où était passé le balafré pendant tout ce temps. Et ça le désappointait de se dire qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir les renseignements qu'il voulait, à qui pourrait-il bien demander de telles informations ?

Il continua de se lamenter un moment, observant la scène en essayant vainement d'analyser les bribes de phrases qui lui parvenaient de sa position. Puis tout à coup, il sentit peser sur lui un regard bleu perçant et constata avec effroi que le directeur adjoint l'avait repéré. Il s'écarta vivement du chambranle, comme si l'on venait d'y mettre le feu. Il entendait les battements de son cœur augmenter la cadence tandis qu'il prenait la fuite sans se préoccuper de la direction dans laquelle il s'engageait. Mais c'était trop tard. Mallon avait eu le temps de sortir dans le couloir et Draco l'avait entendu prononcer son nom d'une voix grave et forte.

Il s'arrêta net dans sa course et se retourna, incapable de bouger alors qu'il voyait son Professeur se diriger vers lui, une expression étrangement satisfaite sur le visage. Plus il s'approchait plus la mâchoire du blond se crispait et sa gorge s'asséchait. Le directeur adjoint se posta devant lui et lui sourit.

« Monsieur Malfoy », dit-il affablement, « vous tombez bien, je voulais justement vous voir. »

Draco se crispa un peu plus si c'était possible, attendant que la question fatidique lui tombe dessus : qu'avait-il vu et surtout entendu pendant sa petite séance d'espionnage…

« A quel propos ? » sa voix était enrouée et mal assurée.

Mallon regarda autour de lui suspicieusement, se délectant de la pénombre et de l'absence de tout signe de vie dans ce couloir. Il s'approcha plus près de son élève.

« Draco… » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Le Serpentard se figea, frissonnant de peur et de dégoût mêlé en sentant le souffle tiède de son professeur se glisser dans son cou. « Que diriez-vous d'un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, hum ? »

Draco le regarda interdit, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. « Pa-pardon ? » balbutia-t-il en reculant instinctivement. Mais Mallon se rapprocha une nouvelle fois.

« Allons, pas de ça entre nous… Nous savons tous deux quels sont nos desseins, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. « C'est une occasion en or, il ne faut pas la laisser passer… »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes, Professeur… » tenta le blond alors que la peur lui tenaillait les entrailles. Mallon avait sortit sa baguette de sa robe et le tenait en joug. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ne vous en faite pas, vous ne sentirez presque rien… » lui assura le sorcier d'une voix faussement rassurante.

Draco vit alors un jet de lumière rouge jaillir de la baguette de son Professeur avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son abdomen. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Mallon inspecta de nouveau les alentours et se pencha vers sa victime. Il passa un bras autours de ses épaules et un autre sous ses jambes, le ramassant du sol en pierres grises et froides. Il se composa alors une expression inquiète et se redirigea vers l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Mallon, où étiez vous ? » demanda McGonagall en le voyant passer la porte. Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit que l'homme portait un élève dans ses bras.

« J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir et je suis sorti. » expliqua précipitamment Mallon en s'avançant d'un air soucieux. « J'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille un autre lit, celui-ci était inconscient et gisait sur le sol. Il a l'air mal-en-point. »

« C'est Malfoy ! » s'exclama Ron en voyant le blond se faire installer dans le lit contigu à celui d'Harry par Mallon. « Vous feriez mieux de le foutre à l'autre bout de la pièce, Monsieur… » cracha-t-il avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

Le professeur termina d'installer le blond dans le lit et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. N'en avez-vous pas assez fait comme ça ? »

« Ce n'était pas ma faute ! » s'écria Ron d'un air désespéré. « Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Justement. » rétorqua Mallon d'un air contrarié. « Maintenant je suggère de laisser les malades se reposer, toute cette agitation n'est pas bon pour eux. »

« Vous avez raison, Jack, ils ont besoin de calme. » reprit Pomfresh en lançant un regard explicite au jeunes gens présents. « Laissons-les. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que les hypothèses sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Malfoy étaient émises par les adultes. Ron et Hermione lancèrent un dernier regard désolé vers leur ami, un autre dégoûté à son voisin inopiné et se décidèrent enfin à quitter la pièce, laissant le précieux Survivant aux bons soins de l'infirmière… Et de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
